El Cortejo del Lobo
by Anielha
Summary: "Fue el momento en que la elegí, la quería a ella. Desde entonces, comencé a estudiarla, a conocer por donde vivía, que caminos tomaban, todo de ella. Siempre en las sombras. " AU Hombrelobo!Hans y Caperucita!Elsa.
1. El Engaño

**EL CORTEJO DEL LOBO  
><span>**

**CAPITULO 1  
><span>**

**El Engaño**

* * *

><p><em>Sabía de memoria cada espacio del frondoso bosque, eran mis territorios.<em>

Me sentía seguro mientras me balanceaba entre la maleza y las rocas, sabía que ella no tardaría en llegar, sentía su aroma desde lejos, los pasos que daba y como las hojas que rechinaban con sus pisadas, todo me mantenía alerta.

Me relamí los labios de la ansiedad, ya podía oír su voz.

- Anna- gritaba ella- ¿Dónde estás? Ya es tarde

Pude distinguir de lejos su capucha, era de azul profundo, cubriendo su pálido rostro, sus ojos inocentes y su cabello rubio semi ondulado, pensar que podría oler tan de cerca ese cabello me ponía la piel de gallina y se me aceleraba el corazón.

Sin darme cuenta comencé a rasguñar la corteza del árbol que tenía más cerca, nunca había estado tan ansioso en toda mi vida. Siendo el último de una camada de trece hermanos, cuyo padre era el alpha del clan de hombres lobos, había mucho en juego. Debía ser todo perfecto, no permitiría que mi lado más primitivo arruinara lo que he estado planeando por casi tres meses.

Vaya ¿tres meses de trabajo? Yo juraría que era más, claro. Sin contar el tiempo en que había decido que la quería a ella, ya serían años. Eso fue antes de mi iniciación y tuviera mi primera luna llena de adulto.

Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que la había visto. Era un adolescente que trataba de cazar una liebre, siendo completamente humillado por mis hermanos, me quedé atrás, lamiendo algunas de mis heridas hechas por los mayores cuando oí, desde abajo del terreno, unas risas.

Me asomé por unos arbustos hasta el borde, evitando que me vieran. Había un pequeño charco de agua generando por una vertiente que traía el agua desde el cerro. Pude ver una pequeña niña que reía mientras hacía una corona de flores y en el agua estaba ella.

Elsa se bañaba en el charco de la vertiente, el agua fría no parecía incomodarle sobre su espalda pálida. Se bañaba con una camisola blanca que ya estaba traslúcida, mostrando las líneas de su cuerpo adolescente y el color de su piel.

_No me di cuenta cuando di un suspiro._

- Elsa, mira, ya la terminé- dijo la niña

- Voy Anna- dijo Elsa saliendo de donde se encontraba para acercarse a su hermana.

Elsa salió del agua y se agachó para que su hermana le pusiera aquella corona de flores y le sonrió.

Se levantó para verse al reflejo del espejo, mostrando se delicado rostro y sus grandes ojos azules.

Fue el momento en que la elegí, la quería a ella. Desde entonces, comencé a estudiarla, a conocer por donde vivía, que caminos tomaban, todo de ella. Siempre en las sombras.

_Gruñí involuntariamente cuando un obstáculo se cruzó en mi camino._

-Elsa- dijo el estorbo- No deberías estar aquí, esta zona es muy peligrosa.

- Lo sé, Kristoff- dijo Elsa- pero todavía no encuentro a Anna, sabes que le gusta aventurarse en el bosque y ya es muy tarde.

- Descuida, ya aparecerá- dijo el tal Kristoff, el joven leñador de la zona- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

_Mi gruñido fue más fuerte… tuve que contenerme para no saltarle encima y que mi plan se destruyera._

- No, gracias Kristoff, conozco el camino- dijo Elsa.

Ambos se despidieron, mi tranquilidad volvió al dejar de escuchar los pasos del leñador y veía como la capucha azul de Elsa continuaba el sendero, era el momento, respiré hondo, y caminé descuidadamente, hasta que el mismo sendero logró reunirnos como si fuera una coincidencia.

Elsa levantó la mirada, observándome un poco asustada y extrañada.

- Oh lo siento- dije tranquilamente- ¿no la asusté verdad?.

- Oh, un poco- se incomodó ella- es que, este sendero no es muy concurrido y conozco a todos los que cruzan por él.

- Entiendo- dije rascándome la cabeza- Soy Hans, mucho gusto- dije con una pequeña sonrisa- Realmente no vivo por aquí, mi padre vino al pueblo por unas cosas y decidí dar un paseo- mentí.

- Soy Elsa- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- mucho gusto.

Hubo silencio, ella me observaba con sus ojos azules. Yo simplemente quería saltarle encima, quitarle esa bella capucha y observar más allá de esas curvas que vi cuando era adolescente. Respiré levemente, evitando que mi lado animal apareciera antes de tiempo.

- Linda capucha azul- le dije amablemente

- Oh, gracias- sonrió ella

- ¿Sabes?- empecé- Vi a una chica con una capucha como la tuya, pero de un tono algo rosado.

_El rostro de Elsa cambió, había logrado mi objetivo._

- ¿Y esa niña como era?- preguntó Elsa.

- Como de tu estatura- dije- cabello pelirrojo y con dos trenzas.

- Es mi hermana- dijo Elsa- ¿Sabes por donde se fue?

- Si, hablé con ella- dije – Había un pequeño campo de flores por donde estaba paseando, se quedó ahí a sacar flores. Si gustas te muestro el camino.

_Ella sonrió._

- Si, muchas gracias Hans- me dijo.

Le ofrecí mi mano y ella la tomó sin reparo, si supiera la descarga y la sensación que me generó el roce de su piel sobre mi palma descubierta…

_Debo mantenerme cuerdo._

Comenzamos a caminar, entrando más al bosque. Perdiéndonos del sendero principal y de cualquier posible llegada de alguien inoportuno. Lo que Elsa no sabía es que no había un campo de flores y que su hermana no se encontraba ahí, aunque no mentí en que la había visto con su capucha de color brillante, la cual ahora yacía en el suelo, en un terreno baldío. Anna había dejado de respirar hace más de media hora luego que le rebanara el cuello creando la coartada perfecta para que Elsa fuera en su búsqueda. Así la llevaría al lugar donde decidí que la quería para mí.

_La vertiente._

Ahí la marcaría, la mordería, impregnaría mi olor en su cuerpo ante el roce del mío, saborearía su piel, olería su pelo, besaría su boca y abrazaría su vientre, el cual llevaría mi descendencia.

Ella peleará, pero sería en vano, mi lado animal estaría a flor de piel cuando arranque su bella capucha azul y rompa su ropa para dar rienda suelta al frenesí que me causa desde hace años. De seguro llorará, me odiará por desflorarla tan brutalmente y de separarla de la vida que conocía, pero se lo pagaría con la fidelidad que mi gente tiene a quien marcó como su pareja. Ella aprenderá a amarme, de la misma forma en que lo hizo mi madre con mi padre y las parejas de mis hermanos.

Ya podía escuchar el agua correr desde la vertiente.

- Elsa- me digo a mi mismo- no sabes cuanto esperé este momento...

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola a todos!<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado este fic corto._

_La idea nació luego de ver una ilustracion en tumblr de 24mango, la cual rebloguee a un tumblr especial que estoy haciendo para la inspiración de escritos y rescatar imagenes que me inspiran escribir. Pueden revisarlo en mi perfil._

_Actualmente estoy juntando imagenes para el fic "El hielo se derrite, el fuego se apaga" y "FANTASIA: Las aventuras del comando de hielo" y ya tengo en mente otro fics gracias a las ilustraciones que he encontrado y estaré archivando en el tumblr._

_Espero sus comentarios y aprovecho de preguntarles ¿Hago un fic corto de lo que pasó e la vertiente? Espero sus respuesta y que tengan un buen día._


	2. El Cortejo

**EL CORTEJO DEL LOBO **

**CAPITULO 2**

**EL Cortejo**

**_*Por motivos que implican el desarrollo de este capítulo, tuve que subir el rating de este fic, espero no molestar con esta decisión y bueno... estan advertidos*_**

**_Gracias a quienes me dijeron que no lo dejara como un oneshots, esto es para ustedes._**

* * *

><p>Elsa se detuvo, todavía tomada de mi mano, observando los alrededores un poco despistada.<p>

- Hans, ¿estás seguro que la viste por aquí?- me comentó levemente, sentí que su mano se soltaba un poco de la mía, me asuste.

- Si- dije con una sonrisa – Anna encontró unas flores cerca de la vertiente, parece ser que nacen mucho de aquel lugar, me dijo que haría una corona de flores… no recuerdo bien.

Elsa asintió. Ella sabía de aquel lugar, fue donde la vi y decidí que sería mi pareja de por vida. Yo tenía catorce años en ese entonces, desde aquel momento la sigo, aprendiendo sus movimientos y como se desarrollaba en el tiempo bajo aquellas aguas frías, mientras su hermana se quedaba mirándola y cortando flores.

Tomé más fuerte su mano, evitando que corriera si se sentía en peligro, con la excusa que el terreno estaba algo resbaloso, el cual había preparado anteriormente como coartada.

Respiré profundamente, ya habíamos llegado. Solté suavemente a Elsa, para que recorriera el lugar en busca de una inexistente Anna.

- Anna, ¿estás aquí?- dijo dándome la espalda. Yo observaba como su capucha azul bailaba con sus pasos, acercándose más al charco de agua fría en el cual la vi por primera vez.

Sigilosamente, me deslicé detrás de unas rocas, donde tenía unas cuerdas atadas, las cuales sujetaban unas redes con piedras y palos. Las solté con facilidad generando un gran ruido. Elsa se volteó en el momento en que la única salida había quedado completamente obstruida, su rostro dejó en claro su sorpresa y su miedo.

- Dios mío- dijo observando las piedras y los palos, su mirada se posó en mis manos, con las cuerdas todavía en ellas.—Hans, ¿qué hiciste?

Estaba asustada, no la culpo.

Mi rostro cambió. La sonrisa dulce se había ido en un gesto un poco más serio. Elsa lo notó. Su expresión en sus ojos me lo había aclarado.

- Elsa- dije suavemente y acercándome un poco, ella retrocedió- ¿sabes cuanto tiempo estuve planeando este encuentro contigo?

Sus ojos se abrieron, tratando de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, mientras instintivamente retrocedía ante cada paso que daba.

- Y puedo decir, que no fue fácil- mi mirada era seria y mi voz pausada- Estuve estudiando tus movimientos, cuales eran los caminos que tomabas y los lugares que frecuentabas- Alcé las manos- Arreglé este lugar para nadie entrara mientras estemos aquí.

- No, no entiendo- Elsa se sentía confundida, observé un pequeño brillo de miedo cuando descubrió que ya no tenía tierra que pisar y tocaba, con sus manos, una gran roca lisa que funcionaba de muralla.

Justo lo que buscaba.

Mi agilidad natural me hizo acercarme más rápidamente a ella, dejando perpleja y muy alarmada a la chica y sin escapatoria.

- ¿Q.. qué … qué quieres de mi?- su voz estaba temblando y sus ojos algo acuosos- podía oler su transpiración.

Levanté su barbilla con mi mano, y con la otra le quité el gorro de su capucha, mostrando su cabello semi ondulado rubio y suelto. Tomé unos mechones con mi dedo índice y aspiré su aroma, cerrando los ojos. Notaba como ella temblaba ante mi comportamiento, como no entenderla.

Todo lo que era ella, se estaba volviendo una droga para mi.

Abrí mis ojos, su mirada se parecía cada vez más a una de las liebres que caso todos los días. Acaricie suavemente su mentón dejando muy cerca de mi sus labios rojos.

La observé y con una leve sonrisa, contesté.

- Quiero que seas mi pareja, Elsa- dije- quiero que te aparees conmigo.

Sentí una punzada en el estómago que Elsa aprovechó para salir del rincón mientras un gruñido salía de mi boca por el dolor. Algo me estaba quemando por dentro, observé mi blusa blanca, la cual ahora tenía una mancha roja, era sangre. Algo de humo salía de la nueva herida. Respiré agitadamente.

- ¡Dónde tienes a mi hermana, lobo asqueroso! – exclamó Elsa exaltada.

Subí mi mirada. Me observaba con una mezcla de odio y miedo, pero con un destello de decisión en su mirada. Una daga con mi sangre era sujetada por sus dos manos, apuntándome. No lo vi venir, estaba armada con un arma de plata, por eso el dolor. Nunca pensé que ella podría tener un arma como esa, algo tan peligroso en manos de mi futura esposa… extrañamente me agradaba, ella era más de lo que había esperado.

- ¿Así que sabes que soy?- le respondí con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa mientras me quitaba la camisa, la herida necesitaba algo de aire para que se curara.

- Había escuchado de algunos hombres lobo haciendo estragos en los pueblos, pero nunca pensé que llegarían hasta aquí

- ¿Y la daga?- dije- ¿Por qué la tenías?

- Un regalo de Kristoff- dijo y me vino un poco de disgusto ante la persona que nombró- No confía en el bosque, yo tampoco. Ahora agradezco el gesto.

Me relajo un poco antes de hacerle un cumplido.

- Eres mucho más inteligente de lo que pensé- dije sinceramente- hace que me den mas ganas de hacerte mi pareja- me relamí los labios incomodando a la chica.

- Responde, ¿dónde está mi hermana?- dijo sujetando la daga- ¿qué le hiciste?

Observé la daga en sus manos, luego su rostro, cuya mirada cada vez me perturbaba más. Quería lanzarme sobre ella, pero sabía que eso lo arruinaría y la lastimaría, buscaba aparearme con Elsa, si, pero también quería que ella estuviera consciente y lo disfrutara. Relajé mi cuerpo y hablé.

- Está muerta- dije- yo misma la mate

Elsa abrió sus ojos, la daga comenzó a temblar en sus manos. Sus ojos se pusieron llorosos y una suave mueca se puso en sus labios, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Es mentira- dijo- no puede… no Anna, hermanita.

Elsa bajó la daga, llevándose una mano al rostro, tratando de secar unas lágrimas que comenzaban a caerle por sus mejillas.

No pensaba mentirle a la persona que me acompañaría el resto de mi vida. Realmente lo sentía por Anna, no tenía la culpa de nada, era un mero peón para llegar a la reina blanca que tenía frente a mi, ojalá hubiera habido otra posibilidad, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Para mi las muertes en esta parte del cortejo son normales, uno de mis hermanos asesinó a los padres de su mujer antes de llevársela, otro se había enamorado de una mujer casada y con dos hijos, fue una carnicería. Ellos mataron de manera salvaje y por instinto, yo, en cambio, lo hice de manera calculada, sabía que Elsa iría al bosque de manera más sentimental en busca de su hermana, era el sebo perfecto para tenerla sólo para mi y siempre agradeceré su sacrificio.

- Elsa, lo siento mucho- me acerco a ella, llevando mi mano para acariciar una de sus mejillas

Escucho una negación de parte de Elsa, su brazo se levanta y siento la hoja de la daga cortar una de mis mejillas. Esta vez sale un gruñido desde el fondo de mi ser, el dolor es infinito, casi me toca el ojo.

- ¡Maldita!- toco mi mejilla cortada con mi manos, la palma de mi mano se mancha de sangre, mientras Elsa corre hacia la salida que está atascada

Estoy descontrolado, el corazón se me acelera mientras jadeo iracundo. Podía sentir como mis colmillos se asomaban y el cabello de mis patillas crecían un poco más salvajes, mientras corría hacia Elsa.

Ella volteó un segundo, pude ver terror en sus ojos antes de poder atraparla con mis garras y tirarla al piso con su rostro frente al mío. Habían lágrimas en su rostro. Mantenía la daga en una de sus manos, la cual no pensaba soltar.

No podía evitar entender a mi futura pareja ante su estado. Mis facciones estaban cambiadas, me mantenía como un ser humano, pero con un aspecto más salvaje mientras jadeaba y gruñía furioso por la herida que me había causado.

Algunas manchas de mi sangre cayeron en su mejilla, mientras ella respiraba entrecortadamente por el miedo, pero sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

Respiré para tranquilizarme, para volver a tener mi forma, devolviendo mi cabello a su largo, mis dientes se emparejaron y mis manos dejaron de ser agresivas sobre las muñecas de Elsa, ahora trabajaba con mi propia fuerza.

- Mátame- susurra con lo que le queda de aliento- Mataste a Anna… llévame con ella...

Unas lágrimas corrían por su rostro mezclándose con mi sangre. La tenía debajo de mí, suplicándome. Su mano ya no sujetaba la daga de plata, su capucha estaba casi suelta sobre sus hombros.

Paso mi lengua por su mejilla, limpiando las manchas de mi sangre sin mucho cuidado, su rostro es frío y refrescante, puedo sentir su incomodidad ante lo áspero de mi lengua.

Pongo mis gruesos labios sobre sus mejillas, secando sus lágrimas, mientras ella tiembla cuando rozo su cara.

- Elsa, no quiero matarte- le digo- quiero que compartamos nuestra vida juntos.

Ella voltea la cabeza en señal de negación y siento un nuevo sollozo de su parte. No se rendía, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para escapar.

Sonrío levemente y suelto sus muñecas para tomar su cara de manera posesiva, para que sus ojos tristes me observen un segundo antes de besarla.

Ella evita el beso manteniendo sus labios como puertas y trata de empujarme con sus manos, yo la controlo fácilmente, poniendo sus brazos sobre su cabeza, sujetando fuertemente sus muñecas con una de mis manos mientras, con la otra, tomo sin ninguna delicadeza de su mentón y generando más presión a su boca.

Tengo que torturar sus muñecas para que haga una mueca de dolor, permitiendo que mi lengua áspera recorra donde quiera, encontrando la de ella, compartiendo saliva. Siento a Elsa incómoda ante mis besos forzados.

Tiene toda una vida para acostumbrarse a ellos.

Dejo un rato su boca para bajar por su cuello, mojándolo con mi lengua mientras siento temblar a su dueña, quien trata de luchar para liberarse de mis manos. Su cuerpo se curva por la sensación que mi lengua primitiva le causaba, me da un poco de orgullo eso. Llego hasta el nudo de la capucha, la desato con los dientes, observando lo que esperaba ver.

Elsa llevaba un vestido muy simple de algodón blanco con tiras, su pequeño pecho se asomaba levemente ante la posición e que se encontraba y los forcejeos anteriores. Pongo una mirada significativa y mi voz se vuelve a un tono sarcástico.

- Me encanta tu vestido de novia, mi vida-

Ella aprieta los dientes y su mirada muestra terror. Para mi, era una señal. Su vestimenta era como el día en que la vi por primera vez. Mi corazón se acelera y mis pantalones no aguantan la excitación que siento.

Mi mano libre y mis dientes toman la tela de su pecho, rompiendola con furia y generando un sonido que asusta a quien la estaba ocupando hace pocos segundos. Veo aquel cuerpo que se bañaba en la vertiente tantos años atrás completamente desarrollado, cuerpo delgado y de caderas y pechos pequeños blancos con pezones brillantes y rosados. Su piel estaba algo manchada por la tierra y los forcejeos.

Mi respiración se entrecorta y siento que mis facciones cambian. Elsa solloza y me implora con la cabeza que no siga, la ignoro completamente.

Pongo mi mano libre sobre su vientre, ese bendito vientre que fecundaré, lo acaricio y subo mis manos hasta hacia arriba, escucho a Elsa soltar un suspiro involuntario que hace que se sonroje mientras cierra los ojos con fuerza.

Bajo mi cuerpo, tomando uno de sus pechos blancos, el cual muerdo suavemente con mis colmillos de lobo.

- No… - escucho a Elsa decir y trata de zafarse pero es imposible, mi fuerza sobrehumana y mis instintos más animales son mayores que su voluntad y sus deseos de liberarse .

Suelto su muñeca para agarrar con fuerza su cuello y alzar su cuerpo, para besar y morder esas blancas colinas, mientras escuchaba el retumbar de su corazón, siento sus manos que me quieren alejar de ella, es imposible, soy más fuerte.

Soy un animal en estos momentos, que simplemente quiere morder, succionar… aparearse.

Logro soltar mis pantalones con mi mano libre, sin dejar de probar los senos de Elsa.

Mi libido me esta consumiendo.

Comienzo a separar las piernas de Elsa y bajar lo que quedaba de ropa, cuando siento la rodilla de la joven sobre mi entrepierna dejándome sin aire.

Nuevamente gruño

Elsa trata de arrastrarse con su pecho descubierto. Esta vez mi parte animal esta descontrolada, mi cuerpo vuelve a transformarse lanzándose sobre ella, poniéndome posesiva sobre su cuerpo.

Asustándola de sobremanera, logro separar sus piernas, mi miembro se frota constantemente sobre su entrepierna. Sujeto su cuello y su cadera desnudos con mis manos.

- Elsa, me lo has puesto demasiado difícil- le susurro mientras mi cuerpo vuelve a su estado normal.

Mi voz la perturba, es culpa del éxtasis de todo este ritual, me siento despierto, mi sangre hierve mientras oigo la respiración entrecortada de Elsa, quien tiene sus manos, sucias de tierra, sobre mi pecho, esta temblando.

- No, no Elsa- beso su oreja y su mejilla con una ternura que rompe lo brutal y posesivo que he sido con todo este tiempo, ella cierra los ojos, completamente asustada- tranquila, eres maravillosa, me has dado más razones para elegirte para esto.

La acuesto en nuevamente sobre su bella capucha azul, quitando los resto de aquel vestido blanco, su última prenda como doncella. Beso su cuello mientras la sujeto contra su voluntad balanceando sus caderas.

Comienzo a entrar, ella quiere gritar pero la callo con mi boca sobre la suya, los gritos de dolor, de su primera vez, son silenciados en mi garganta.

Logro que se abra más, entro completamente en ella sintiendo como sus uñas se clavan en mis hombros.

Jadeo en el hombro de ella frenéticamente mientras mis caderas se mueven rápidamente ayudadas de mis manos que mueven el cuerpo de Elsa a través de su cintura. Su cuerpo se asimila con el mío como los engranes del reloj, somos perfectos juntos.

- Elsa- jadeo, sin saber si me escucha, digo su nombre repetidas veces.

- Hans… - su voz es casi un susurro, ahogado por mi penetración y sus propios sentimientos.

Mi frenesí animal está llegando al límite. Siento que me voy, por instinto mis colmillos salen a relucir y le muerdo el hombro, ella grita, quiere escapar, pero mi agarre es mas fuerte mientras continuo meneando su cintura con la mía y clavando mis dientes en su piel.

Ya la había marcado y fecundado. Éramos pareja ante mi y mi gente.

Ahora yacía mirando el cielo, relajando mi respiración lo único que escuchaba era el sonido del agua en la vertiente. Elsa estaba a mi lado, con el rostro perdido mirando el cielo y con su cabello rubio pálido suelto sobre su pecho. Yo la observaba delicadamente, sintiéndome dichoso de que ella estuviera ahí conmigo. Observo su cuerpo, estaba lleno de polvo y de sangre, específicamente en su hombro, luego del fin del rito de apareamiento y en su vientre, sangre mía, por la herida que me causó al principio.

Veo como ella se levanta suavemente, su caminar es lento, se nota que le complica dar un paso tras de otro, sonrío, porque es mi culpa.

Va hacia la vertiente, veo como se mete en las aguas frías, quitándose la tierra y la sangre, dejando visibles las marcas que le dejé en los brazos por mis garras y mi mordida en su hombro cuando algo me llama la atención, un brillo en sus manos.

La daga de plata. La volvió a tomar sin que me diera cuenta.

Palidezco al ver como ella apunta la aguja filosa a su cuello. No lo pienso dos veces y entro a las frías aguas agarrando su mano y hago que la suelte con un movimiento de su muñeca, la daga cae al agua.

- ¿Qué intentabas hacer?- le grité furioso- ¿Estás loca?

- Déjame- grita observándome con odio

- No – le digo

Ella me empuja y golpea mi pecho, estaba furiosa, unas lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos azules. Tomo su cara con mis manos dejando que me mire solo a mi.

- Quiero morirme- dice entre lágrimas- Anna… era la única familia que tenía… hiciste que me quedara sola, no sabes como te odio.

El sollozo se hizo más fuerte, solté su rostro. Ella se tapó su cara con las manos.

- Anna… hermanita- la escuché decir

Me acerqué para tomar su mano, pero me la rechaza. Quiere salir del estanque pero tomo su muñeca y acerco su cuerpo al mío, pone algo de resistencia, pero yo finalmente gano.

- Yo soy tu familia ahora, Elsa- digo- No estas sola

Siento como su cabeza niega esto.

- Me violaste- grita con lo que le queda de voz por llorar tanto

- Nos casamos según mi cultura- le digo acariciando su cabeza- Tu eres mi mujer y yo soy tu marido, con esto te entrego mi fidelidad. Soy tuyo por siempre Elsa y siempre estaré contigo.

- No… no lo somos… nunca lo seremos- exclama mirándome nuevamente.

Mis ojos la miran duramente por un momento , antes de tomarla del brazo y sacarla del agua, dejando esa maldita daga en ella. Esperaba nunca más verla en mi vida.

Veo el suelo, está mi pantalón, los restos del vestido de Elsa y su bella capucha azul. Me pongo mis pantalones y cubro nuevamente mi mujer con su capucha azul.

- Me gusta como te ves así, caperucita- le digo suavemente antes de tomarla en brazos.

- Suéltame- dice en un hilo de voz.

- Elsa, estas muy cansada luego del rito- le digo- Te llevaré a casa, nuestra casa.

Elsa quiere bajarse, pero es en vano, doy un salto hacia los arbustos donde vi a mi mujer la primera vez. El camino sería largo y con mi suerte llegaría en la noche y Elsa estaría dormida luego de la acción del día de hoy.

¿Yo? Me sentía más vivo que nunca. Elsa era mi mujer luego de años de espera; era hermosa, atrevida y dulce de cuerpo. Todo lo que había soñado que sería y con miles de sorpresas. La amaba y haría que me amara, de la forma que sea.

* * *

><p>¡Hola a todos!<p>

Quisiera agradecer los reviews que llegaron al primer capitulo y como ven decidí continuarlo por ustedes, espero que les guste.

La verdad, fue una odisea hacer este capítulo, tenía mucho que contar y la manera de hacerlo, en primera persona, no es mi fuerte y, con el respeto de todos, Hans es demasiado venenoso como personaje como para entrar en su cabeza, sea como Canon o AU el tipo es un sociopata... sigo sin entender porque rayos me gusta esta pareja... supongo que tengo una debilidad por las relaciones imposibles ¿no? (maldito placer culpable...)

Y lo otro que me sentí MUY MAL por Elsa, la he hecho sufrir como Magdalena...y llorar como una pero, sinceramente ¿como reaccionarian si un sociopata te lleva a un lugar vacio dice que mato a la gente que quieres y te viola? porque si... para Hombrelobo!Hans es cosa de su cultura pero para Elsa y nosotros... es para trauma

Me gustaría saber que opinan de este capitulo, en general... desde como esta redactado o sienten que falto algo,es importante su opinión, me ayuda a mejorar en la redacción y el traspaso de ideas.

Ahora me pregunto ¿hago o no lo que podría pasar cuando llegan a casa... es decir... el clan de lobos? ¿qué teorías tiene de lo que puede pasar con Elsa?

Dato curioso: en el tumblr encontré hartas cosas que me inspiraron a hacer este capitulo y continuar la historia, incluido videos y musica... wow... necesito salir un poco en serio. Pueden ver las referencias e inspiracion en un tumblr que tengo en mi perfil.

Adios y buen día.


	3. La Luna de Miel

**El cortejo del Lobo**

**Capitulo 3**

**La Luna de Miel**

* * *

><p>Por más inútil que fuera y perdiera su tiempo, Elsa trataba de soltarse cada ciertos momentos. A veces la soltaba de manera casual, ella trataba de escapar, pero en pocos segundos lograba agarrar su muñeca y volverla a tomar en brazo, con un risa de satisfacción en mi rostro y una de terror en ella.<p>

- Vamos, no me veas así- le dije en una oportunidad- ¿Crees que podrías escapar de mi, Elsa? Puedo olerte y sentirte a miles de kilómetros de aquí, además una pareja de recién casados no deberían irse por lados separados.

- Yo no me casé contigo, lobo asqueroso- decía con tono de desprecio - Solo eres un animal que solo le interesa la muerte y el sexo…

Paré en seco y mi mirada se tensó, observando a mi mujer cuyo rostro mostró cara de preocupación.

- ¿Animales que solo les interesa la muerte y el sexo?- escupí- ¿cómo ustedes los humanos?

- Que sabes tu de humanidad, asesinaste a mi hermana para solo violarme- me increpó

- Ella no era importante.

Siento un golpe en mi mejilla y un ardor que llegaba hasta mi oreja. Elsa me acababa de dar una cachetada.

- No vuelvas a decir eso de mi querida hermana Anna- sus ojos estaban furiosos y se veían a punto de ponerse a llorar de rabia, pero no bajaba su mano levantada por ningún motivo.

Me llevé mi mano hasta mi mejilla enrojecida. Nunca nadie me había dado un golpe como ese. Había sido herido con garras y dientes, pero esta sensación era nueva para mi. Observo a Elsa por unos momentos y una mueca aparece en mi cara.

- Veo que realmente Anna fue la mejor carnada que pude haber elegido para tenerte.

La mano de Elsa sube de nuevo pero yo la detengo, haciendo un poco de fuerza en su muñeca, ella se queja.

Con mi mano libre tomó su mentón llevando su mirada hacia mí.

- Y la volvería a usar mil veces más si mi recompensa eres tu.

Su mirada muestra espanto antes que presione brutalmente sus labios contra los míos, sin ninguna delicadeza mordiendo parte de su labio.

- Y aceptaría mil cachetadas más por eso.

La vuelvo a tomar y cubrir con su capucha de manera posesiva.

Elsa, por fin, se queda en calma.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando distinguí las fogatas del clan. Vivíamos en una zona apartada del bosque, pequeñas chozas se levantaban en distintas partes y en los centros de reunión se veían pequeñas fogatas donde los hombres, mujeres y niños se reunían.

Lanzó un aullido especial, que alerta al clan de mi llegada, puedo escuchar las voces de la gente que dice "llegó", "miren, ya tiene esposa", "esta debajo de esa capucha azul" y "¿cómo será?"

Tomo a Elsa quien trata nuevamente de huir y la cubro completamente con su capucha azul, un color muy llamativo ante los tonos rojizos, verdes y de tierra que hay a nuestro alrededor. La llevo en brazo ante la fogata de mayor tamaño, en el centro de nuestro pueblo.

Veo a mis padres y hermanos reuniéndose alrededor con la misma curiosidad de todos. Odiaba eso, pero era parte de la tradición.

Llevé a Elsa, quien todavía ponía resistencia hasta el centro del gran fogón, la bajé de mis brazos y le quité el gorro de su capucha, escuchando los signos de exclamación de los habitantes, ella llamaba la atención con su cabello rubio platinado y piel blanca, sus ojos mostraban lo asustada que estaba y que simplemente quería irse ante la cantidad de miradas de curiosos hombres lobos a su alrededor, las cuales, no me gustaban para nada. Mostré su hombro, donde tenía la marca de mis colmillos, un círculo perfecto que marcaba el compromiso y que el matrimonio se había efectuado.

Los vítores ante el ritual consumado fueron fuertes y ruidosos, seguidos de aplausos y de gritos de parte de mis hermanos.

- Su nombre es Elsa- grité- será mi compañera desde hoy en adelante.

Mis familiares se acercan felicitándome ante mi asustada mujer. Mi madre se apiada de ella de la misma manera en que lo hizo con las esposas de mis hermanos.

- Oh pequeña, debes de estar cansada- dice ella- Hans, llévala a su nueva casa. Yo me encargaré que tenga ropa nueva pronto.

Asiento. Cubro nuevamente a mi mujer con su capucha azul y la llevo hasta una de las chozas, dejándola un momento a solas. Cierro la puerta y veo a mi madre preocupada.

- Hans, ¿qué te pasó?- dice ella acariciando mi rostro, por donde tengo la herida que Elsa me hizo y luego observa mi estómago, donde está la otra marca.

- Una daga de plata- le dije, alertando la mirada de muchos de mis hermanos y la de mi madre- la llevaba consigo cuando la cortejaba.

- Vaya- dijo uno de mis hermanos- salió peligrosa tu mujer.

- Si, ¿qué hacía con una daga de plata?- dijo otro

- No confía en el bosque- les respondí

- Contigo cortejándola, quien no- hubo carcajadas en general- mientras mi madre, con un trapo y agua limpiaba las heridas

- Creo que dejaran marca, querido- me dice pasando el agua por mi cara.

- No me molesta- le respondo- serán un recuerdo de mi matrimonio

- Veo que la pasaste bien con esa "caperucita"- sonrió de mis hermanos mayores- parece frágil, pero si fue capaz de hacerte esas heridas puedo decir que es realmente un espécimen único, dale cariño. Es tu luna de miel

Asentí ante esto antes de despedirme y abrir la puerta de mi casa.

La casa era pequeña, era una gran habitación con un fogón en el centro, un mueble para la ropa y como cama había miles de pieles de animales para poder dormir. Nuestra vida ocurría generalmente fuera de la casa, salvo por esta oportunidad. Elsa estaba en su etapa fértil, pasaríamos tres días reglamentarios como luna de miel. Tiempo que tendría para seguir degustando a mi mujer fuera de los ojos curiosos del clan.

Cerré la puerta, Elsa no se movía desde que entró cubierta completamente con la capucha azul observando el fogón que alguno de mis hermanos o mi madre habían preparado para mi llegada dejando un ambiente cálido y acogedor a mi nuevo hogar.

Saqué suavemente su capucha, ella ni se inmutó y pude observar nuevamente la marca en su hombro que orgullosamente enseñé al clan a su llegada y aquel cuerpo que saboree luego de años de espera. Dejé la capucha colgada en un clavo que serviría como gancho. La mirada de Elsa parece perdida ante en baile de las llamas en el centro de nuestra casa.

Me quito la ropa y me acerco a ella. Sale de aquel trance cuando trato de tocar su hombro. Me observa y retrocede, cubriendo su pecho.

- No … - susurra con una mezcla de miedo y algo de vergüenza, mientras trata de taparse con sus blancos brazos y baja la mirada.

Yo sonrío, un poco asombrado y divertido ante esta situación.

- Elsa, no deberías tener vergüenza, somos marido y mujer- le digo- En nuestra casa estamos solos.

- No digas eso…- escucho su voz, apenas si puede hablar, pero lo hace con una firmeza que es admirable- Yo nunca acepté esto… tu solo me secuestraste y te aprovechaste de mi…

Lanzo una pequeña risa ante las extrañas conclusiones de mi esposa.

Trato de acercármele, pero ella se aparta, se mueve alrededor de la habitación ante cada paso que doy, mis movimientos son lentos, sin prisa, mientras que los de ellos son levemente más desesperados.

Se tropieza con las pieles de nuestra cama cayendo sobre ellas. Yo me agacho y camino a cuatro patas hasta ella de manera lenta mientras ella busca una salida inexistente ante la pared. Mi cuerpo, nuevamente se convierte en una pequeña jaula que la contiene de algún escape.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran, sus azul mirada mantiene aquella sensación de miedo, tiritan suavemente, mi mirada la alcanza y ella baja la vista.

- Tus ojos… susurra mirando el piso- son muy grandes…

Yo sonrío ante aquella frase. Ella sabe que no puede escapar de aquí, esta lejos de su antigua vida y gritar no le serviría de nada. Parecía que comenzaba a entender un poco este cambio en su vida.

- Son para mirarte mejor, mi caperucita – le susurró cerca de su mejilla y mi nariz roza aquella parte de su piel.

Siento como ella se sobresalta levemente ante esto.

- Tus orejas… son algo puntiagudas…- dice de nuevo, en un hilo de voz.

- Así puedo escucharte mejor, mi caperucita- mi lengua toca delicadamente el lóbulo de su oreja, su cuerpo siente esa caricia y un leve suspiro sale de sus labios.

- Que… - la temperatura de su cuerpo aumenta como el ritmo de su corazón, respira entrecortadamente antes de volver hablar- que … dientes… tan grandes tienes…

Mi boca está a milímetros de su oreja, ella siente mi aliento, mi garganta tragado saliva y el movimiento de mis labios creando una sonrisa antes de susurrar.

- Son para comerte mejor, mi caperucita-

Muerdo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, sintiendo como el cuerpo de mi mujer se curva ante esta sensación. Mi labios bajan entre el inicio de su cuello con su oreja besándola con delicadeza, mientras una de mis manos bajaba hasta su cintura, mi pulgar se entretiene toqueteando su vientre.

Observo como ella mantiene sus ojos cerrados, veo en su rostro como en su mente se debate entre dejarse llevar o luchar.

- Elsa- susurro poniéndola en alerta- te juro que hoy solamente disfrutaras, solo relájate.

Beso la comisura de sus labios, la mano que tenía en su vientre baja más allá de su ombligo, ella se queja con un movimiento, pero ya mi mano acariciaba su entrepierna haciéndola temblar y soltar un suspiro.

Con un movimiento ascendiente y descendiente, mis dedos recorren aquella zona, veo como Elsa se ruboriza y su cuerpo se arquea ante la atención que le daba a su cuerpo, su respiración entrecortada me es irresistible. Mi pecho se mueve para tocar sus labios ahora más sueltos por el placer que le estoy dando. Mi lengua entra sin necesidad de torturarla, encontrando la suya, totalmente dormida y sorprendida de la mía. Instintivamente comienza a frotarse con la mi rasposa lengua compartiendo alientos y saliva. Tengo que hacer pausas leves y sincronizadas. Mi mano traviesa hace que mi esposa gima cada cierto tiempo.

Y me encanta.

Mi boca desciende besando su cuello, podía sentir como el aire entraba y salía de su garganta al ritmo en que mi mano comenzaba a humedecerse ante el trabajo que realizaba entre las piernas de mi mujer.

Mi cabeza baja un poco más, besando el pecho de Elsa. El tambor de su corazón se mezcla con el sonido de las llamas ardiendo y el sonido de mis besos. La sinfonía perfecta para una luna de miel.

Mi cuerpo baja hasta su entrepierna y mis labios comienzan a rozarla, Elsa hace un gesto el cual me hace observarla.

Que linda, se había tapado su boca con las manos. Su mirada estaba en el techo y su rostro completamente rojo ante la atención que le había dado. Suelto una sonrisa un poco maliciosa.

¿Cuánto aguantarás así, Elsa?- digo en mi mente cuando comienzo a besar aquella zona sensible.

Mis besos se intensifican mientras bajo más y abro sus piernas, esta vez mi lengua comienza a hacer de las suyas. Por el rabillo del ojo reviso sus expresiones, viéndola batallar entre mantenerse cuerda o llevarse por el momento. Una lamida lenta y larga hace que su cordura desaparezca por primera vez.

Su cuerpo se arquea y un suspiro, que nace desde el fondo de su estómago, explota en su boca.

Me relamo los labios, había ganado y no sería la primera vez.

Su cuerpo relajado me hace querer más y la noche es joven.

Las primeras luces del día hacen que me despierte, encontrándome sobre las pieles de animales y a mi lado la espalda pálida de Elsa. Me levanto un poco, observando su mirada tranquila y durmiente, su cabello caía por todos lados. Sonrío un poco ante esto antes de levantarme, tenía que cazar algo para el desayuno y luego de lo de anoche… Elsa necesitaba dormir y comer.

La caza es fructífera, consigo dos liebres jóvenes y algunas ramas con bayas silvestres. Cocino su carne en el fogón de mi casa y pongo a secar sus pieles. El sonido de las brasas y el olor de la carne quemándose hace que mi esposa comience a moverse y despertar de su sueño.

Me acerco a ella mientras frota sus ojos.

- Anna…- dice con los ojos cerrados- eso huele muy bien- bosteza suavemente - tuve un sueño tan raro … no me lo creerías.

Sus ojos se abren encontrándose con los míos, ella pestañea y su rostro cambia su expresión.

- Tu… - me mira, observa las pieles sobre ella y luego nuestra casa.

- ¿Elsa?- pregunto preocupado.

Toco su hombro pero ella me rechaza, yendo hasta la muralla y tapándose con las pieles. Respira entrecortadamente, negando con la cabeza.

- No lo era… no lo era- unas gotas comienzan a salir de sus pupilas- No… Anna… no.

Se lleva sus manos a su cara y puedo escuchar como empieza a sollozar nombrando a su hermana muerta.

Me siento ofendido, ¿ella realmente pensaba que nuestro matrimonio y nuestra primera noche de lunade miel era un sueño?

Ella se esconde entre las telas y la escucho llorar.

Fue un día estresante e incómodo. Ella se mantuvo en aquel espacio entre las pieles todo el día, acostada y mirando la muralla. Podía escuchar algún sollozo de parte de ella de vez en cuando. Trato de que coma algo, es imposible, ni siquiera un bocado. La segunda noche fue larga, decidí no acercarme a ella, para que terminara su luto.

Quería que el recuerdo de Anna se acabara. No iba a volver entre los muertos por más que Elsa clamara su nombre. Yo era lo único que tenía y pensaba que recordara eso.

La mañana del tercer día. y buena parte de la tarde, Elsa se mantuvo acostada mirando la nada. Su expresión cambio cuando llegue con algunas bayas silvestres frente a ella.

- Debes comer Elsa- le digo sacando uno de los frutos y comiéndolo, mostrándole que eran seguras.

- No tengo hambre…- dice desviando la mirada

Saco otra y la pongo en mi boca. Me acerco a ella tomando su rostro, obligando que abra la boca uniéndola a la mía en un beso extraño dejando que la baya esté ahora sobre su lengua. Se la traga de mala manera, debo separarme de ella para que tosa un poco.

Esta vez muerdo un poco la baya y la beso de nuevo, contra su voluntad, logrando que la pulpa de la fruta llegue hasta su boca y se la trague.

- Puedo seguir así hasta que te comas todas estas bayas- digo mientras mastico una- a mi no me molesta.

Ella se limpia la boca con sus ojos muy abiertos. Me quita la rama de frutas y comienza a comerlas un poco asustada. Yo solo sonrío.

Acerco una nueva liebre que había asado entregándosela a Elsa, sin antes sacar un trozo de carne para masticarla lentamente. Mi esposa es lista, capta el mensaje. Deja las bayas de lado y comienza a degustar el conejo. Sonrío levemente, había logrado mi cometido.

Elsa terminó obedientemente su comida, limpiándose sus dedos con su lengua.

- Elsa, te faltó una parte- le digo

Ella me observa unos momentos, los cuales aprovecho de pasar mi lengua por la comisura de sus labios, alterando un poco su compostura.

Me observa un poco sorprendida, pero en guardia.

Veo como, con algunas pieles tapándola, trata de salir de ahí, pero yo fácilmente logro ponerla en el suelo de la cama, su espalda observa el techo.

Me pongo sobre ella, muevo su cabello para besar la parte trasera de su cuello. Ella reacciona moviendo su cuerpo adelante, buscando, a cuatro patas, una forma de salir, mis manos toman las suyas dejando cualquier arrastre imposible.

- Elsa- dije- ¿en serio crees que esto es una fantasía?

Beso nuevamente su cuello mientras ella trata de negar con la cabeza. Una de mis manos va hacia su cuello, dejándola con la mirada hacia el frente y quieta, puedo sentir como la saliva baja por su delicada garganta y la otra, aquella mano traviesa, comenzaba a bajar por el vientre llegando a aquella zona que exploró hace poco tiempo atrás.

- Creo que debo refrescarte la memoria, caperucita- le susurro

El sobrenombre la incomoda de sobremanera, a mi me genera más placer. Mi miembro se frotaba con las nalgas de ella y mi mano comenzaba a hacer aquel movimiento ascendente y descendente que hacía a mi mujer suspirar sin controlarlo.

- Veo que los recuerdos vuelven… - le comento- ¿es un sueño?

El movimiento de mi mano se le une el vaivén de mi cuerpo conectando con el de Elsa, un baile privado a dos cuerpos que comenzaban a sincronizarse. Mi cabeza va hacía el hombro, viendo la marca que le había dejado. Le doy un suave beso mientras el baile continúa.

- Aquella marca- le susurro- es tu anillo de compromiso Elsa. Te marca como mi compañera, como una mujer casada y yo… juro que seré fiel por siempre. Me tienes a mi, caperucita. Este lobo te comerá y te amará.

Hago que Elsa baje su cuerpo, poniendo sus manos sobre el suelo manteniendo el ritmo de nuestros cuerpos. Mis manos están en su caderas cuando introduzco mi miembro, ella se queja, levanta su cabeza, pero mantengo el ritmo embistiéndola en la misma posición que nuestros ancestros lobos se procreaban.

Mi cuerpo está sobre sus espalda, en la cual jadeo de manera pausada. Mis movimientos se aceleran y mi jadeo también. Las embestidas son más brutales y siento los leves chillidos de Elsa. Me levanto tomando sus nalgas con fuerza, embistiendo con más fuerza, mientras mi respiración es más fuerte.

Ella se agacha y agarra fuertemente de las pieles y unos gritos de dolor se entremezclan con los míos de éxtasis a cada movimiento que hago dentro de ella..

- Dime Elsa- logro apenas articular entre las embestidas- ¿Esto es un sueño? ¿sientes esto? ¿mis manos, mi lengua, mi calor? Mi libido es un infinito y eso es por ti, mi caperucita… soy un sueño muy real.

Me voy, me corro. Siento como un aullido se me escapa desde lo más profundo de mi ser. Me siento vivo y libre, todo gracias a ella.

Me suelto y escucho la respiración agitada de Elsa, acostada sobre las pieles con su espalda y sus nalgas observándome. La volteo con brusquedad y la beso de la misma manera, poniendo todo mi ser sobre su frágil y agitado cuerpo que me genera tantas sensaciones. Ella se deja, no pelea, está exhausta, el sudor corre por todo su cuerpo, lamo su cara, la vuelvo a besar, estoy fuera de si y no me importa.

- Elsa- respiro con dificultad luego de besarla- Tu eres un sueño hecho realidad.

El día era joven, mi luna de miel no terminaba. Elsa estaba fértil y yo quería más y lo tendría, vaya que lo tendría. Sus senos me llaman ante el brillo de su transpiración, comienzo a besarlos frenéticamente, con lujuria mientras mi miembro comenzaba a despertar nuevamente y el cuerpo de ella se arquea.

Para mi, este día era un sueño del cual no quería despertar.

* * *

><p>Vaya, no se que decir de este capitulo, pero espero que entiendan un poco a Elsa, a ella le costará mucho todo esto, en especial por lo ocurrido a Anna. Está, como bien dijo esta version de Hans, en un luto... y el lobo anda demasiado cansado de eso, pero solo les puedo decir que la muerte de Anna se mantendrá por mucho tiempo más.<p>

"Caperucita" parece que será el sobrenombre de esta pobre Elsa.

Aprovecho de agradecer los comentarios que me llegan hace que me den más ganas de escribir.

**Si piensas que las cosas debieron irse por otro lado, te gustó o no te gusto esta historia agradecería sus comentarios también. Para mi el feedback es super importante .**

Aprovecho de agradecer publicamente a** Frozen Fan**, cuyos comentarios me han ayudado mucho en miles de cosas y tambien a **adrilabelle** por darme su opinion de este Hans y también informacion sobre el personaje que tal vez nunca tomé en cuenta (ya siento que este hombre lobo es muy ooc... tendre que dejarlo asi parece para esta historia y me redimiré en **FANTASIA: las aventiras del equipo de hielo** y próximos escritos si los hay )

¡Qué tengan un buen día!


	4. Días de Calma

**EL CORTEJO DEL LOBO**

**CAPITULO 4**

**Días de Calma**

* * *

><p>Mi madre se había aparecido al día siguiente con las esposas de mis tres hermanos mayores. Venían con algunas canastas con distintos objetos, detalles para mi esposa. Les permití entrar dejándolas a solas. Era parte de la tradición del clan. Yo me alejé de mi casa. Mis hermanos me interceptaron llenándome de distintas preguntas que todavía no podían hacerme.<p>

- ¿Como estuvo el cortejo?- dijo uno

- ¿No me viste la cara?- comenté mostrándole la costra que tenía en el rostro - ¿o el estómago?- señalé la otra herida.

- Creo que me caerá bien mi nueva cuñada- respondió quien me hizo la pregunta- Tiene carácter, veo porque la elegiste, aunque se ve frágil.

- Su cuerpo es frágil- comenté observando mis manos- Es como si pudiera romperlo en cualquier momento. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no excerderme en dañarla innecesariamente.

- Eso es normal- comentó otro de mis hermanos – El aroma a celo de tu mujer y las ganas que tenemos en el momento sacan lo peor de nuestra especie. Hay que combatir un poco al lobo y mantener la mente en aquel momento. Pero veo que tu mujer no salió tan lastimada como podría haber salido. Hiciste un buen trabajo.

- No mucho… asesiné a su hermana como carnada.

- Asesinatos en un cortejo es lo más normal del mundo- dijo uno de mis hermanos.

- El segundo día, ella pensaba que todo era un sueño- suspiré- no lo podía creer… estaba muy ofendido por eso.

- Un sueño- se bufó uno de mis hermanos- Vaya que la dejaste afectada-

- Bueno, cambiando el tema- dijo otro- ¿Qué tal la luna de miel?

Sonreí con algo de orgullo

- Si le sacamos que pensaba que era un sueño, fue excelente- me relamí lo labios- es demasiado tierna de cuerpo, su piel siempre está fresca sin importar que transpire… es algo escurridiza, pero espero domarla pronto y que acepte de mejor manera mis atenciones… y que también me de algunas.

- Eso pasará después de que tenga a tu cachorro- sonrió uno de mis hermanos- ella se apaciguará en el momento en que vea a su hijo, el lado maternal la hará tranquilizarse

- No creo esperar mucho tiempo

- Solo espera que se preñe- volvió a decir uno de mis hermanos- por eso se espera el momento en que tu mujer esté en celo para el cortejo, nosotros nos sentimos más deseosos que nunca de poseerlas y ellas se convierten al poco tiempo en madres, se tranquilizan y se quedan con nosotros. Aprenden a querernos de la misma forma en que las adoramos a ellas.

La puerta de mi casa se abrió dejando a salir a mi madre y mis cuñadas, detrás de ellas estaba Elsa. Llevaba uno de los vestidos del clan, de tonos tierra, hecho de los cueros de los animales que afaenamos luego de la cacería con algunos detalles tela que le llegaban hasta el suelo. Sus muñecas llevaban brazaletes de cuero, podía reconocer el diseño, eran un regalo de parte de mi madre. Su cabello estaba suelto, caía con delicadeza sobre sus hombros. Y por último llevaba puesta su capucha azul, cubriéndola completamente con su rostro, el cual miraba el piso.

Mi madre tomó su brazo delicadamente, ella titubeo subiendo su mirada y encontrándose con la mía.

- Tu mujer se ve linda- dijo uno de mis hermanos dándome una palmada en la espalda- ya es toda una mujer del clan.

Si, llevaba las ropas y los accesorios del clan, tenía mi olor impregnado en todo su cuerpo, aun así sentía que faltaba mucho camino para que realmente comenzara a aceptarme como su pareja de la misma forma en que ya lo sentía.

Ella bajó la vista, algo asustada y siguió a mis cuñadas.

Siendo nueva en el clan, ella sería introducida a todas las mujeres de los lobos, se convertirían en sus compañeras y amigas y, con el tiempo, esperaba que el recuerdo de Anna se apagara prontamente y pudiera cambiar aquella mirada ante mi.

Mientras salía a cazar por el día con mis hermanos o me encargaba de otras tareas en la aldea, las mujeres se encargaban de las actividades relacionadas con la recolección y el cultivo, ellas tenían un don para hacer germinar las semillas y mantener las siembras. También se encargaban de coser y cuidar a los cachorros, tenían muchas tareas en conjunto con algunos lobos mayores que se habían especializado en actividades como la guardia, lobos que se encargaban de proteger los límites de nuestro clan de otros grupos o invasores, los exploradores, encargados de cazar animales y vigilar más allá de lo que hacían los guardianes, parte de mi trabajo; los ancianos, los hombres más sabios que toman las decisiones sobre el clan, mi padre era uno de ellos.

Mis hermanos me sacaron de mis pensamientos, mientras observaba como ella desaparecía entre la gente. Debíamos salir a cazar.

En mi luna de miel estaba excusado de mis obligaciones para atender a mi mujer, hoy las cosas eran distintas, unas liebres no me ayudarían en mi trabajo el día de hoy, necesitábamos algo más grande y contundente.

Mis hermanos y yo nos escabullimos entre unas malezas, habíamos encontrado nuestra presa, un bello venado adulto, tomando despreocupadamente algo de agua, tenía una gran cornamenta, sería útil para hacer alguna herramienta u otra cosa y su piel serviría para algunos zapatos para el invierno que estaba próximo en llegar.

Tuvimos que movernos con cuidado, el animal escuchó fácilmente el crujido de una hoja. Sus orejas giraron levemente y su cuello se inclinó mostrando unos ojos gigantes y brillantes. Tuvimos que quedarnos quieto un momento. Nos dio el tiempo necesario para que nuestras garras y colmillos salieran lentamente de su escondite y nuestras facciones cambiaran a nuestra parte salvaje.

Contuvimos lo más posible nuestras respiraciones hasta que el animal se relajó, salimos de nuestros escondites; el venado logró escapar de nuestro primer ataque corriendo y saltando frenéticamente. El día estaría algo agitado y el trabajo algo más entretenido que de costumbre.

Le seguimos el paso rápidamente, mi hermanos mayores lograron interceptar su salida, el animal retrocedió, lo que nos dio tiempo para lanzarnos sobre el y clavar nuestros dientes en su cuello, el animal cayó dejando de respirar.

La misión había sido exitosa en conjunto a mis otros compañeros, ya estaba atardeciendo, dejaría al animal para que lo afaenaran, quería ver como estaba Elsa, si se estaba adaptando.

Fue fácil de encontrar ante el brillo de la tela azul. Sus manos estaba agachadas, sacando algunas malezas de unos cultivos que todavía no brotaban lo suficiente, gracias al cielo habían algunos frutos silvestres que podíamos recoger mientras tanto. Esos brotes habría que cuidarlos, eran tardíos, podremos aprovecharlos luego de que el invierno se acabara.

Elsa movía sus manos ante la tierra, quitando la hiedra y revisándola de ves en cuando, como si cada hoja del suelo fuera un objeto curioso. Ella era muy hábil con las plantas, ya lo sabía. ¿Cuántas veces me aventuré hasta su pueblo para verla trabajar en un pequeño huerto que tenía con su hermana? Elsa se encargaba de los cultivos y del cuidado de la casa con mucho esmero, su hermana, Anna, era más del trabajo manual: ropa, accesorios, arreglar instrumentos, esas eran sus cualidades.

Había hojas que revisaba más detenidamente que otras antes de ponerlas en la canasta, lo hacía con delicadeza y como siempre hubiera estado aquí con nosotros.

Mis cuñadas y mi madre la volvieron a traer a casa como era la tradición, para que se sintiera acompañada y no quisiera escaparse mientras yo no esté.

Antes de entrar, mi madre me tocó el hombro.

- Está más decaída que cualquiera de tus cuñadas cuando llegaron aquí - dijo ella- no comió casi nada en todo el día.

- Gracias por decírmelo- comenté- yo me encargaré de que coma.

Traía un pedazo de venado conmigo, sería bueno para la comida.

- Se gentil- me dijo- Veo mucha tristeza en sus ojos.

Parpadeé un poco confundido, pero asentí. Mi madre estaba preocupada.

Elsa estaba sentada cerca del fogón, viendo las llamas bailar, había dejado su capucha azul sobre el mismo lugar donde yo lo había puesto la primera vez que entró.

La casa tenía un delicioso aroma de flores silvestres, había ramos de ellas en distintas partes de la casa, regalo de las mujeres del clan. Daban colores nuevos a nuestra casa.

Su mente parecía haber vuelto a su cuerpo en el momento en que llegué, dio un pequeño brinco antes de verme, para luego bajar su mirada. Yo la quedé contemplando un tiempo más. El traje hecho de cuero le quedaba muy bien, siendo ella de contextura delgada se ajustaba bien a su cuerpo, dejándole las caderas pronunciadas y su abdomen completamente plano, su pequeño pecho se había pronunciado más gracias a los tirantes de su escote, un detalle muy lindo de los vestidos que se hacían para las mujeres de nuestro clan. Sus brazos tenían unas tiras finas que sujetaban el vestido por sus hombros. Pude ver en uno de ellos la marca de compromiso, mientras que el otro lado estaba cubierto de su cabello.

- Hola- le dije, ella apenas si susurró el saludo de vuelta- traje la comida de hoy.

Levantó su vista para observar el pedazo de carne de venado, ella movió sus ojos a una canasta que tenía cerca de ella. Las plantas la reconocía, eran unas hierbas comestibles que estaban recién lavadas.

- Gracias- le dije- serán un buen acompañamiento.

Corté la carne en pedazos pequeños y le s agregue las hierbas que Elsa trajo, poniéndola cerca del fogón.

- Este venado fue escurridizo, ¿sabes?- le dije- tuvimos que tumbarlo entre dos personas y acorralarlo con otros, pero valió la pena, me han dicho que su carne salió muy tierna.

Sabía que Elsa escuchaba, mas no parecía estar aquí. Sus manos se movían sobre sus rodillas impacientemente mientras sus ojos se mantenían en las llamas.

- ¿Qué tal mis cuñadas?- pregunté- veo que te trajeron algo de ropa

Elsa asintió tímidamente.

- Fueron muy amables- dijo- me trajeron muchas cosas, tu madre parece buena persona

- Lo es- dije

- ¿Cuántas cuñadas tienes?- comentó sin mucha voz

- Tengo doce cuñadas

Veo que parpadea y me observa.

- ¿Son trece hermanos?- dijo de pronto

- Asi es, soy el último de su camada- comenté

- Una mujer tan dulce… - dijo bajando la voz- y terminó aquí…

Hubo un silencio incómodo mientras yo me preguntaba que tenía de malo estar aquí en el clan.

La carne ya estaba asada y le acerqué un poco de la carne a mi esposa. Ella lo observó un poco y negó con la cabeza.

- No gracias- dijo viendo el suelo

- Mi madre me dijo que no comiste nada- le comenté comiendo un pedazo del venado- necesitas comer algo

- No, gracias.

Me acerco a ella y tomo su rostro con mi manos, permitiendo que observara mis ojos.

- Creo que te gusta que te alimente como las aves, ¿no, mi caperucita?-Mi voz tenía un son de afirmación y de amenaza que alertó a Elsa lo que pensaba hacer.

Ella me quitó las manos de su rostro, incómoda ante mis palabras, sus mejillas blancas se enrojecieron y no dudó en masticar un poco del venado y las hierbas. Alejándose un poco de mi.

- Vamos, no me molesta alimentarte, Elsa- le dije-

- Cállate- dijo en un susurro.

Yo me reí, comenzaba a hablar, eso era una buena señal.

En la noche, vi como Elsa se acostó en un rincón con las pieles, todavía vestida.

- Elsa, si duermes con ese vestido tendrás mucho calor, desvístete, la casa es muy cálida.

- No… - dijo quedamente tapándose hasta las narices con las pieles de animales.

Ya comenzaba a mostrar carácter, me reí por esto. Me desvestí sin problemas y me acosté cerca de ella, dejándola arrinconada a la muralla, ella se asustó.

- Debes estar cansada por tu primer día como una del clan, mereces dormir. Buenas Noches Elsa.

Me acerco a ella, levanto las pieles que cubrían su cara y beso su frente, siento que se incomoda ante mi cercanía y se sorprende de que lo ocurrido en estos tres últimos días no se repitiera. Si, la quería tocar, besar y acariciar como un enfermo, pero también sabía que si la forzaba más de lo debido, podría ser perjudicial. Ella misma estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse ante mi presencia y comenzaba a hablar más, era una buena señal. No la quería destruir. Ya pronto ella misma vendría a mi y me daría las mismas atenciones que yo le he estado dando con tanto esmero.

A horas de la noche escucho algunos ruidos, mis ojos se abren y veo como Elsa se saca su ropa, el calor comenzaba a incomodarle, sonreí al ver como había ganado esa pequeña discusión.

Elsa logra acomodarse nuevamente en aquel pequeño espacio que había dejado a la muralla, yo me muevo, haciéndome el dormido y la abrazo, ella se incomoda, pero mi actuación es perfecta, ve que sigo dormido, ella suspira molesta y resignada para volver a dormir.

Siento su respiración pausada y su corazón latiendo, deduzco que se ha quedado completamente dormida, muevo mis manos, acariciando su cuerpo, terminando en su vientre, imaginándomelo que crece y pensando en el pequeño cachorro que podríamos llegara a tener.

* * *

><p>¡Hola a todos!<p>

Quisiera agradecer a todos quienes han leido este fic hasta este momento, agradezco mucho sus comentarios y reviews, me dan mas ganas de escribir y terminar esto cuando los leo, ¡son los mejores!

Este capítulo es más liviano que los otros, creo que era se lo ha sufrido desde el inicio de este fic y dudo que esto se acabe aqui.

Les cuento que es probable que me tarde un poco más de la cuenta en hacer un capitulo nuevo para este fic hoy en adelante, un poco por el tiempo, peor mucho mas para ordenar las ideas que quiero plasmar en cada capitulo. No quiero hacer miles de capitulo sin nada que contar, prefiero pocos capitulos que los dejen contentos y con harta información. Lo bueno de esto y la razon de la tardanza de este episodio es que me puse a escribir el epilogo de esta historia... no se asusten, no tengo idea cuantos episodios mas tendra este fic, pero quiero irme a la segura y saber como quiero que termine (a J.K Rowling le funcionó de maravilla cuando escribía Harry Potter, asi que lo probaré en esta historia).

Como verán los más observadores, cambié la portada de la historia, si quieren verla completa pueden darse una vuelta por el tumblr que cree para los fics que subo y sus inspiraciones.

Como siempre espero sus comentarios, observaciones, feedback o lo que desean comentarme sobre esta historia ¿te gusto o no te gusto? agradezco siempre su opinion, en serio.

Tengan un hermoso día.


	5. Veneno

**El Cortejo del Lobo**

**CAPÍTULO 5  
><span>**

**Veneno**

* * *

><p>Los días pasaban sin problemas. Elsa seguía a mis cuñadas en sus actividades mientras yo hacía mi trabajo. Ella comenzaba a traer plantas a la casa mientras yo traía otros alimentos.<p>

Nuestras conversaciones eran un poco más largas cada vez, pero ella mantenía frases todavía cortas y monosílabas, aun así las sentía más segura y con menos timidez que en nuestro inicio.

Las noches veía como ella se tensaba, evitaba contacto físico conmigo. Pero me las arreglaba para abrazarla sin que ella se diera cuenta, despertando entre las pieles y mis brazos. Era un forma de calmarme también, llevaba unos buenos días sin besarla o acariciarla como yo quería. Ese abrazo y el olor de su cabello en las noches apaciguaban un poco mis ganas que comenzaba a atormentarme.

En mi trabajo diario, me sentía angustiado. Mis garras salían de la nada rasguñándose sobre las rocas y los troncos de los árboles de manera brutal, bufaba insoportablemente y mi paciencia desaparecía cuando había una presa.

Pedí trabajar individualmente para evitar que las grandes presas escaparan o fueran dañadas innecesariamente, ya me había ocurrido con un venado, quedó la mitad del animal en buen estado.

Era una pérdida de alimento inaceptable.

Elsa comenzaba a acostumbrarse a nuestro pueblo, pasando buena parte con las mujeres del clan en las labores de cosecha y cultivo.

Se veía más relajada con ellas, incluso sonreía de vez en cuando y de manera sincera. La veía conversar de manera más abierta, algo que esperaba que lograra hacer conmigo muy pronto.

Empezó a acompañar a las mujeres del clan a un río que teníamos cerca y que nos abastecía de agua. Era el lugar favorito de todas ellas, la razón era un pequeño páramo que cruzaba el río que tenía una pequeña laguna, alrededor de ellas había un gran campo de flores, donde ellas se sentaban a conversar, descansar y tomar el sol, además aprovechaban de bañarse. A diferencia de los hombres que se entretenían entre mediciones de fuerzas y un juego que hacían con los huesos de los animales muy semejante al de los dados de los humanos.

Esas primeras veces, Elsa comenzó a traer unas cortezas muy blandas de un árbol que nacía en el páramo, comenzando un interesante pasatiempo de trenzar la corteza creando líneas uniformes y largas.

- ¿para qué es?- le pregunté en un momento

- Un pasatiempo- me respondía- mantiene mi mente relajada… es como tejer.

Me impresionaba la facilidad en que podía hacer eso y el supuesto efecto en ella. Yo no podría hacer eso tanto tiempo, en especial por la manera en que me sentía, aunque debía admitir, las cortezas tenían algo medicinal, mientras ella las trenzaba, yo las arañaba en el bosque.

Parecía que había encontrado algo en común con ella.

La fama de mi esposa parecía irreversible. No solamente por ser la última desposada de la dinastía de los lobos alpha o por las marcas que me dejó, dándole un poco de respeto entre los lobos, yo misma se lo había mencionado en algunas de nuestras pláticas, incomodándole la idea de tener una clase de "renombre" en el clan. Sino que también por la forma de moverse, siempre usando esa bella capucha azul. Ya era conocida como "caperucita" entre mi gente.

Al principio me incomodaba que muchos la llamaran así, era el nombre que yo usaba para hablar con ella; pero lo entendí luego de un tiempo. Aunque, al nombrarla yo, sus facciones cambiaban más radicalmente.

Y vaya que me gustaban esos rasgos que ponía cuando era quien la nombraba.

El buen clima comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente, lo que hacía a las mujeres aprovechar más el tiempo en el páramo, el invierno llegaría pronto, con ella la nieve y el frío. La laguna se congelaría y las flores desaparecerían de su lugar favorito. No había día que no fueran y Elsa se les sumaba, algo que me incomodaba mucho.

Una vez traté de seguirlas, pero uno de mis hermanos me paró enseguida.

- Tienes todas las noches a tu mujer contigo, deja que tome aire, se divierta, que pronto solo estará en su casa, cerca del fogón y esperándote para dormir.

- Lo se…- dije- pero me incomoda que vaya sola

Debía admitir que esperaba el invierno como nunca. Las mujeres pasaban más tiempo en el pueblo, su condición no era apta para que salieran a diferencia de nosotros. Sería muy agradable estar con Elsa en esas frías noches entre las pieles.

- No seas celoso- dijo mi hermano- está con todas las mujeres del clan… dime ¿sabes si ya está preñada aun?

- No, no lo se…- dije- Me quiero acercar a ella, pero todavía la siento incómoda ante mi presencia… si tan solo tuviera una señal de su estado…-

- Hay tantas señales…- dijo mi hermano- pero siempre depende de la mujer de una: hay quienes tienen asco a algún alimento, otras les duele sus pechos, otras tienen mareos y nauseas… de seguro ella misma se dará cuenta.

Asentí… solo esperaba que Elsa me diera una señal de aquel posible estado.

Al atardecer se escuchó un ruido de desesperación, eran las mujeres que corrían desesperadas pidiendo ayuda.

- Es la caperucita… una hiedra muy venenosa o dios mio- gritaban ellas.

Me tensé y corrí hacia las mujeres, seguido de algunos lobos. Dos de mis cuñadas llevaban a mi mujer desmayada, su capa azul se arrastraba en el suelo, estaba mucho más pálida que lo normal y transpirando. Yo la tomé en brazos, estaba hirviendo en fiebre.

- Tocó una hiedra venenosa con sus pies, sus espinas son letales- dijo una de ellas.

- Llamen al anciano experto en heridas – grité- la llevaré a mi casa, pronto.

Corrí con ella, gritando su nombre, tratando que reaccionara. Logré que abriera los ojos apenas.

Llegué a mi casa y la tendí en nuestra cama.

Revisé sus pies, una horrible herida se formaba en uno de ellos demarcando, con tonos grises y negros las venas por donde estaba pasando el veneno.

El anciano se tardaría mucho, necesitaba hacer algo pronto.

Rompí una parte de mi camisa y la até en su pierna, más arriba de donde estaban las venas marcadas para cortar la circulación de la sangre y que el veneno no continuara. Enjuagué un poco la herida con agua y mi propia boca antes de morderla, ella reaccionó a mi mordisco, era buena señal. Succioné un poco de la sangre de Elsa y la botaba al suelo, logré hacer eso unas tres veces antes que llegara uno de los ancianos que preparó un té de hierbas el cual roció sobre la herida de mi mujer.

- Hiciste bien en botar parte del veneno- dijo- hará que el medicamento funcione más efectivamente.

Sirvió dos tazas con el té, una me la entregó a mi.

- Enjuaga tu boca de cualquier posible trazo del veneno y luego te lo tomas, por posible ingesta.

Le hice caso, lavé mi boca y escupí en el piso, el té era muy amargo pero me lo bebí completamente. La otra taza la acercó a mi mujer, que estaba semi inconsciente. Trataba de dárselo, pero el té se derramaba por su boca cayendo por su cuello.

- Vamos- dijo él- necesita tomar estas dosis.

Observé como en vano, mientras en el fogón se calentaba más té, este se derramaba por la comisura de los labios de Elsa. Bajé mi mirada pensando en que rayos hacer.

- Permítame- le dije al anciano tomando la taza de té que tenía en sus manos-

Tomé un poco del brebaje, dejándolo en mi boca. Me acerqué a mi inconsciente mujer y con un poco de fuerza logré separar su mandíbula cerrada. Manteniéndola apretada, posé mi boca a la suya, dejando que el líquido pasara por su garganta, algo del antídoto se derramaba por los bordes de su boca, pero sentía como su garganta se movía ante el líquido que transitaba por él.

Ella comenzó a reaccionar, sus ojos se abrieron en conjunto a una tos por el líquido tragado involuntariamente.

- Esta reaccionando- dijo el anciano- menos mal, esa hiedra es muy peligrosa, que bueno que no es muy común. Ha tenido suerte.

El anciano tomó las hierbas del brebaje, las machacó con un mortero, generando una pasta, sacó parte de ella y la puso en la herida de Elsa, para luego vendarla.

- Caperucita- dijo acercándose a Elsa- tienes mucha suerte de que tus compañeras te hayan traído a tiempo y que tu marido haya sabido que hacer.

Ella todavía estaba algo adormecida por el delirio creado por el veneno, pero me observó un momento, su mirada era neutra pero brillante. Yo hice una pequeña mueca de felicidad ante esto.

Su mirada volvió a la del anciano antes de asentir.

- Muchacho-me dijo- debes darle este té de hierba y aplicar esta pasta por una semana. Será el tiempo en que tarde en salir todo el veneno de su sistema.

- Gracias- dije mientras me entregaba las hierbas y el mortero con la pasta hecha-

- No podrá salir por ese periodo – dijo el anciano- la vendré a ver para revisar su estado, pero no creo que tengas nada porque preocuparte ni ella tampoco.

Agradecí nuevamente antes que el se marchara. Dejé los medicamentos encima de un mueble para luego acercarme a Elsa, quien se encontraba con sus ojos semicerrados, algo adormecida y respirando suavemente. Con lo que le quedaba de voluntad, su mirada me seguía, hasta quedar a su lado.

Mi mano se dirigió a un mechón de cabello sobre su rostro, el cual quité para juguetear entre mis dedos. Ella no cambiaba su mirada, atenta a mis movimientos.

- Me diste un gran susto, Elsa- le susurré-

Ella hizo un pestañeo largo, como queriendo decirme que había escuchado, yo sonreí, se veía adorable haciendo eso.

- Descuida, estarás bien, yo te cuidaré caperucita.

Mi otra mano toca suavemente su mejilla, inusualmente caliente causada por los síntomas del veneno, y bajando hasta su mentón. Me acerco a ella y la beso suavemente, sus labios están como dormidos mientras yo profundizo el beso con delicadeza y apoyo mi cuerpo al de ella, escondiéndola del mundo y dejándola únicamente para mi.

Saber que pude haberla perdido con tanta facilidad me pone nervioso mientras la veo frágil sobre nuestra cama sin batallar ante mi y recibiendo mis labios. Corto el beso suavemente viéndola a los ojos, su mirada dormida y azul se posa sobre mi.

- No me vuelvas a hacer esto, este lobo puede morirse de la pena ¿sabes?.

Tomo su rostro con mis dos palmas, mis labios besan suavemente su nariz de botón antes de volver a mimar sus labios hasta que ella se queda profundamente dormida por los medicamentos y el cansancio.

* * *

><p>Vaya! chicos, deben agradecer el fin de semana largo que tenemos por aqui por tener este nuevo capítulo... ¡EN TIEMPO RECORD!<p>

Originalmente me tardo más en escribir esto, pero, saben hace poco estoy haciendo un ejercicio de escritura bajo el título : Momentum que pueden visitar en mi perfil. Eso me ha ayudado a quitarme un poco el estress de escribir pensando como Hans, ya que trato de hacer drabbles completamente de los personajes estilo canon y me ha liberado mucho de algunos "demonios" que me deja escribiendo esto. Porque realmente no es fácil, pero su cariño a este fic y sus observaciones como comentarios me dan el impulso para seguir escribiendo y espero que este les haya gustado.

Ya saben: sus comentarios son bienvenidos, desde si les gustó, no le sgustó, problemas de redacción, etc. Todo eso me sirve para mejorar y entregarles una historia entretenida.

¡Qué tengan un buen día!


	6. Sangre y Carne

**El Cortejo del Lobo**

**Capítulo 6**

**Sangre y Carne**

* * *

><p>Elsa se veía apacible mientras descansaba por los remedios, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente convirtiéndose en algo hipnótico para mi. Había momentos en que me quedaba minutos observándola. Su cabeza semi caída sobre sus cuello, sus pestañas largas sobre su rostro y su cabello suelto y levemente ondulado cayendo suavemente sobre sus hombros en conjunto a su piel blanca la hacían algo precioso de ver e irreal ante las cosas comunes del clan.<p>

El estado en calma, en el cual se encontraba, rememoró un recuerdo, de tiempo después de haberla visto por primera vez en la vertiente.

Ya llevaba un año siguiendo sus pasos. Y me había aventurado a salir del bosque, a acercarme a su casa.

Ella vivía en una pequeña cabaña con su hermana y sus tíos. Sus padres parecían que habían muerto hace tiempo.

Los adultos no estaban en aquel momento, estaban trabajando en el pueblo y vi que Anna había salido con su capucha rosada, una canasta y una lista en sus manos. Elsa se había quedado sola.

Generalmente ella se quedaba en la casa arreglando el huerto, pero no la sentía ni escuchaba los sonidos de sus pies. Sabía que estaba ahí, sentía su aroma que ya había memorizado.

Observé a mi alrededor, no había nadie.

Fue la primera vez me aventuré a acercarme más de la cuenta. Sigilosamente caminé a la cabaña, específicamente hacia la parte trasera, por donde solía ver a Elsa trabajando. La puerta trasera estaba junta, sin cerrar.

Toqué levemente la madera, evitando hacer algún ruido innecesario.

Había entrado en la pequeña cocina de la cabaña, di unos suaves pasos hasta entrar al pasillo principal. Olfatee el aire, buscando el rastro de Elsa, lo encontré fácilmente. Con pasos quedos y lentos fui hasta una habitación con la puerta semi abierta. Por el rabillo del ojo observé la cabellera platinada de ella, estaba acostada en una cama con los ojos cerrados y un pañuelo en la cabeza. Me di cuenta que estaba profundamente dormida.

Con mucho miedo y con cuidado, decidí abrir la puerta, pudiendo observar de mejor forma a la muchacha que tenía ante mis ojos y su habitación.

El lugar era pequeño, además de su cama había otra que se cruzaba con la de ella en forma de "ele" , supuse que era la de Anna.

En la cama donde se encontraba Elsa, había un pequeño mueble junto al respaldo de su cama con un plato hondo con agua. Me acerqué un poco más a ella, observé como el paño estaba completamente mojado, parecía recién puesto, supuse que Anna debió cambiárselo antes de salir.

Sus mejillas estaban rosadas sobre su piel pálida, su pecho se movía con el ritmo de su respiración.

Mi mano, lentamente, se acercó a una de sus rosadas mejillas. Las yemas de mis dedos se entibiaron inmediatamente ante el tacto con su piel.

Tenía fiebre y estaba sola.

Me sentí algo incómodo. Su hermana, de seguro, volvería pronto. Pero saber que se encontraba sola y con fiebre me calentaba la sangre.

Me senté en los pies de su cama, hipnotizado por el sonido de su respiración y el movimiento de su pecho cuando sus pulmones se llenaban de aire. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve observándola, ¿segundos, minutos, horas? Las mediciones de tiempo desaparecieron para mi en aquella habitación.

Mi trance desapareció cuando vi el pañuelo de su cabeza moviéndose, ya estaba seco.

Lo tomé y lo sumergí en el agua para volverlo a poner en su frente. Ella suspiró en sus sueños ante el contacto con el frio del pañuelo.

Me quedé observando su rostro un tiempo, mi mirada bajó hasta sus labios, la fiebre los había dejado muy secos, estaban algo partidos.

Puse mi dedos en el plato con agua y rocé mis yemas sobre sus labios, hidratándolos, comenzando a suavizarlos y devolviendo su color.

Luego de hacer eso, me di cuenta que era la primera vez que la veía tan de cerca y me atrevía a tocarla.

Observé mis manos respirando entrecortadamente, de pronto me había puesto muy nervioso.

Un sonido de Elsa me sacó de mis pensamientos, su respiración sonó agitada por un segundo, dejando sus labios semi abiertos.

Mi mirada quedó clavada nuevamente en su rostro me puse de rodillas para observar su perfil, uno que ya me sabía de memoria.

Me atreví nuevamente a tocarla, tomé uno de sus mechones de cabello entre mis dedos, no había tocado algo tan suave desde hacía mucho tiempo, era como tener un pétalo de una flor entre mis manos rasposas.

Elsa hizo otro sonido, haciéndome reaccionar, mi mirada se fijó en sus labios, todavía semiabiertos y húmedos gracias a mi.

No se que me pasó, pero mi cuerpo se acercó más a ella. La palmas de mis manos se posaron en su cama, generando un poco más de peso sobre el colchón, ahora la miraba de frente con mis ojos clavados en sus labios, me acerco a ella. Siento su respiración mientras mis labios están a poco centímetros de los suyos.

Estaba nervioso, porque sabía que eso no era correcto, debía esperar a cortejarla para un mero acercamiento como ese pero ¿cómo evitarlo? Ya la había elegido aún cuando todavía no tenía la edad para ser desposada, sería un roce de labios, no quería nada más…

Sentí unos pies acercarse a la cabaña a milímetros de mi contacto con sus labios.

Era Anna.

Me levanté rápidamente, pero sin despertarla, para salir por la cocina, en el momento en que ella entraba por la entrada principal.

Me escabullí nuevamente por el bosque, subiendo a algún árbol para pensar. Respiraba agitadamente, todavía con el recuerdo de su aroma, su rostro apacible durmiendo y su respiración antes de tocar sus labios.

Mi mano, temblando, se dirigió a mis labios. Todavía recordando lo que iba a ser, suspiré resignado. Estaba odiando a Anna por su llegada, pero también agradecía que hubiera interrumpido lo que quería hacer.

Todavía era un adolescente y ella una jovencita… por más que tenía calculado que solo quería tocar sus labios, mi parte más salvaje estaba gruñendo… ¿qué pude haber hecho después?

¿Empezar el cortejo en el estado en que estaba ella?

Eso hubiera sido terrible y yo como un lobo joven podría haberla matado.

Había otras veces que me había acercado imprudentemente a ella, pero con el recuerdo de aquella vez, entre querer tocarla y tener cuidado con mi propia naturaleza.

Volví a la realidad observando a mi mujer, era como volver a ver a esa niña con fiebre cuando entré a espiarla a su casa, pero esta vez podía tocar sus labios.

Me acerqué a ella mi mis labios rozaron los suyos. Me aguanté en no profundizar el beso, no quería despertarla.

Elsa se mantenía recluida en la casa, siendo cuidada por las mujeres de mis hermanos y mi madre. De esa forma, yo podía trabajar en el día para cuidarla en la noche. Algo que esperaba con ansias.

Seguía trabajando en solitario, todavía mis ganas de atender a Elsa como quería me generaban problemas de concentración y de medir mi propia fuerza, había destruido una liebre con mis garras, ni la piel pude salvar.

Había decidido darme un respiro, vagué un tiempo en el bosque. Mis pies me llevaron nuevamente hasta la vertiente, justo en el mismo lugar donde vi a Elsa por primera vez. Desde mi posición observé que la entrada todavía estaba cerrada y el resto de las prendas de Elsa se mantenían en el lugar, algo corridas por el viento del lugar y el suelo tenía algunas manchas de mi sangre luego de que Elsa me atacara con esa jodida daga.

Observé la vertiente de agua con algo de malicia, de seguro esa maldita hoja de plata estaba todavía en el fondo de ese lugar.

Mis pensamientos se desconectaron al escuchar un extraño ruido, era unos pasos que se me eran conocidos. Me escondí arriba de un árbol. Y pude observar como un grupo de hombres se acercaban al lugar donde me encontraba hace poco, eran dos hombres altos de cabello castaño muy semejantes, salvo que uno tenía una prominente barba y bigote que le cubría buena parte de su cara , seguidos de ellos había un hombre anciano, de cabello canoso, lentes, delgado y bajito con un prominente bigote, el último era el rubio amigo de Elsa.

Kristoff.

Llevaba unas cuerdas y garfios, observando desde el mismo lugar donde había estado hace poco, puso sus ojos en la vertiente.

- Si, ahí hay algo…- escuché decirle.

Los ganchos y las cuerdas se pusieron en la tierra y el comenzó a descender por la muralla de vegetación y roca. Apenas si pude ver como el llegaba hasta el resto del "vestido de novia" de Elsa y lo tomaba con sus manos algo horrorizado para luego observar la sangre.

- Mierda… -exclamó

Tomó la tela y volvió a escalar, llegando hasta el grupo de hombres. Quienes miraron sorprendidos su descubrimiento. El anciano se alarmó.

- Hombres lobos- exclamó el anciano- debíamos suponerlo. Matan a Anna y luego esto

- Weselton – dijo Kristoff al anciano- ¿Está seguro?

- Oh si- exclamó el anciano de nombre Weselton- y nada bueno traen esos seres… temo que… Elsa está perdida… si no está muerta

- No puede estar muerta-exclamó Kristoff- si fuera así hubiéramos encontrado su cuerpo como el de…

Dejó de hablar, un poco molesto y algo triste.

- Muchacho- Weselton puso su mano sobre el hombro del rubio- Se que amabas a Anna, era tu prometida y Elsa fue una hermana mayor para ti pero, acepta la realidad. Cuando uno se encuentra con un hombre lobo, lo único que le queda es pedirle a dios que se apiade de su alma.

Mi mirada se tensó y pude sentir un gruñido que estaba a punto de escapar de mi boca. Me contuve agarrando firmemente el tronco del árbol, canalizando mi furia en su madera.

Odiaba la manera en que ese anciano se refería a mi gente. Si, había clanes terribles de mi especie, pero encasillarnos a todos en el mismo saco era imperdonable, quería arrancarle el cuello en aquel momento, pero me apacigüé. Podía vencerlos, pero estaban armados y me superaban en número y con Elsa enferma no quería actuar demencialmente.

Veo como Kristoff sacude la cabeza ante el anciano.

- Tengo la seguridad de que sigue viva- dijo- no hemos encontrado su cuerpo y no voy a descansar hasta verla de nuevo. Por la memoria de Anna, la voy a encontrar.

Sonreí maliciosamente ante lo dicho por el tal Kristoff. Su búsqueda era en vano. Elsa se quedaría conmigo sin importar cuanto tiempo le llevara encontrarla.

Yo era su marido, su compañero de toda la vida y si quería separarnos…

… tendría que reunirlo con Anna.

Volví a la casa, dejando atrás mi encuentro con los cazadores para ver a Elsa.

Su pie comenzaba a mejorar, según el anciano que la vio el primer día.

Ella se mantenía ocupada limpiando hierbas con sus manos o haciendo esas largas trenzas con la corteza que traía a casa. Ya había hecho metros de finas líneas, ahora comenzaba a trenzarlas entre ellas, creando una nueva textura larga y firme.

Subió su mirada al verme, yo le sonreí y ella me hizo una seña de asentimiento. Preparé un poco de té con las hierbas que me dieron mientras revisaba su pierna. Ya llevábamos unos días de este tratamiento, pero todavía se sentía incómoda cuando le tomaba su pie y le quitaba el vendaje.

La herida estaba completamente sana. El anciano había dicho que como eliminé parte del veneno, la curación fue más rápida, pero de todas forma aplicaba un poco de la pasta hecha con el antídoto para que la cicatrización quedara perfecta.

Puse un poco del antídoto sobre mis dedos y comencé a masajear la herida y cambié los vendajes.

- Creo que este será el último día de curaciones, caperucita- le dije mirándola a los ojos.

Ella me observó, con una mirada extrañamente seria. Yo le sonreí antes de acercarme a su pierna para besar la venda.

Elsa hizo un movimiento rápido y sentí un golpe en mi estómago, dejándome sin aire. Tosí un momento, sorprendido ante la reacción de mi esposa.

- Elsa, ¿qué te pasa?- le dije cuando recuperé el aire.

Me observaba con una frialdad que nunca vi antes en sus ojos, una expresión de odio puro.

- ¿Por qué mierda me salvaste, lobo?- dijo con una voz fuerte y llena de resentimiento

- ¿Qué?- Pregunté

- Quería morir… - me dijo

Sus palabras me dejaron helado.

- No seas tonta Elsa- le dije- no podría dejarte morir por nada del mundo, ¿quién crees que soy?

- Un lobo- me dijo fríamente- Un monstruo con aspecto de hombre que engatusa a la gente para saciar su sed de sangre.

Sus palabras me incomodaron de sobremanera, primero ese anciano Weselton y ahora ¿ella?. Mi furia comenzaba a denotarse en la manera en que empezaba a respirar agitadamente.

- ¿Saciar mi sed de sangre?- reí- ¿Acaso piensas que solo soy eso, un monstruo?

- Para mi siempre serás el que mató lo que quedaba de mi familia- me dijo con odio- preferiría estar muerta… que me hayas matado en la vertiente, me hubieras permitido suicidarme luego de violarme o que esa maldita hiedra me hubiera infectado toda mi sangre…

Pierdo mi cordura y me lanzo sobre ella, dejándola tumbada en el piso de nuestra casa, ella chilla y abre sus ojos asustada para luego volver a su mirada llena de odio. Yo la observo por encima, mi respiración esta entrecortada, siento como mis facciones nuevamente cambiaron de la misma forma en que mis garras aparecieron. Mi rostro se acerca al de ella, Elsa se tensa, pegando lo más posible su cuerpo al suelo,

- Dime, caperucita- le dije al oído- ¿quieres saber como maté a tu querida Anna?

Veo como sus ojos se abren como platos, tiritando. Una de mis manos se dirige lenta y delicadamente hasta su cuello, presionándolo suavemente, siento como su sangre palpita por el miedo a través de mis dedos.

- El cuello es el punto débil de muchos animales, el de los humanos es como una rama bajo nuestra fuerza.

Presionó firme su garganta, ella lanza un suave grito, completamente asustada.

- La tomé por sorpresa- le comenté- la arrojé al suelo tomando su cuello casi de la misma manera en que lo estoy tomando ahora.

Siento como Elsa se tensa y un grito trata de escapar de su garganta, es imposible con mis manos presionando sus cuerdas vocales.

- Mis colmillos salieron y simplemente la mordí en el lugar exacto donde cortar, su traquea.

Veo una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla.

- Debiste ver como su sangre burbujeaba, Elsa- le comenté- ¿te gustaría experimentar lo que tu hermana sintió en ese momento?

Mi lengua se movió a su cuello, limpiando el sudor que comenzaba a salir del cuerpo de mi caperucita. Mis colmillos aparecieron, los podía sentir crecer. Sin mucha delicadeza levanté el rostro de Elsa, dejándome ver ese pulcro cuello blanco y transpirado, su respiración era agitada. Hice una pequeña mueca.

- ¿Tienes miedo Elsa?- le dije – Descuida, Anna no sufrió mucho, pero si me dejó muy sucio, tuve que sacarme la camisa antes de atacarla ¿sabes? Ese lugar es muy delicado, un solo mordisco es una mancha de sangre de seguro. Tuve que ir a vertiente a limpiar mi cuerpo luego de matarla, su sangre era dulce exactamente como la tuya Elsa, cuando la sentí en mi boca mientras trataba de salvarte a vida. Pero dime, caperucita ¿Qué clase de placer me daría morder tu carne?

Abrí mi boca, mis colmillos se posaron en toda la garganta de mi mujer, sentía el palpitar de su sangre sobre mis labios. Presioné un poco más, sin llegar a romper su piel, alejé mi boca de su cuello para luego depositar un beso en el. Uno suave, casi invisible ante la anterior fuerza que estaba usando, ella se tensa cuando siente mi aliento nuevamente en su oreja.

- ¿Realmente crees que podría hacerte eso, matarte?- le digo en un susurro- Tengo mucha paciencia. Esperé y te estudié por muchos años antes del cortejo. Puedo esperar más hasta que puedas aceptarme.

Involuntariamente, una de mis manos se pone en su vientre.

- ¿Cuánto más debo esperar?- pensé.

Elsa mantenía los ojos cerrados, y con el rostro ladeado. No me quería ver y la expresión en sus labios, fruncidos y con los dientes apretados, me mostraba todo el odio y miedo que me tenía en aquel momento.

Mi boca se dirige nuevamente a su cuello. Besándolo desesperadamente ante las quejas de ella. Mi pelvis se acomodaba entre sus piernas abiertas.

- Elsa- carraspeo- no me importa lo que pienses de mi, solo te diré que nunca te dejaré sola. ¿piensas que soy un monstruo? Puedo vivir con eso.

Mi mano levanta su falda, acercando más mi pelvis y mis dientes desatan aquel detalle de tiras sobre su pecho besando donde estaba su corazón. Su palpitar hace que se me acelere la sangre mientras siento como Elsa quiere escapar. Tomo su cuello y la dejo en el suelo sin moverse.

- Caperucita – le digo respirando agitadamente. Clavo mi mirada a sus ojos asustados.- He sido muy paciente contigo, pero el lobo se aburrió y tiene hambre hace días… va a tener que comerte.

Con una mano en su cuello y la otra en su vestido, logro soltar las tiras de su pecho, mostrándome esas blancas colinas que extrañaba tanto. Un suspiro largo y sonoro sale desde lo más profundo de mi. Veo a Elsa incómoda y unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos. Yo no les tomo importancia. Mi labios comienzan a besar sin cuidado su pecho descubierto mientras un sollozo se escucha por parte de mi mujer, mi garganta presiona más silenciándola.

Hoy no quería distracciones.

Mi mano libre deja que mi pantalón se suelte y sin ningún cuidado ni cariño me introduzco en ella. Mi mano en su garganta evita que grite pero se que no lo está disfrutando para nada, no me importa mientras veo como cierra sus ojos y unas lágrimas de dolor caen por sus mejillas.

Me acuesto sobre ella, jadeando cada vez que mi pelvis se mueve hacia delante, introduciéndome más.

Suelto su cuello para abrazarla posesivamente, ella gime, trata de empujarme ante el dolor que le estaba causando pero eso es en vano, sigo jadeando y moviéndome dentro de ella.

Muerdo su cuello, apenas si siento sus uñas sobre mi carne y sus sollozos en mis oídos.

Las actuales circunstancias me habían hecho ver que esperar por algunas cosas no me darían lo que quería. Si, esperé pacientemente y evité un posible contacto con Elsa aquella vez cuando entré a su casa, pero ya no eramos niños. Ahora era mi mujer y ya no podía esperar… ¿qué pasaría si los cazadores encontraban a Elsa, por más imposible que fuera eso? Necesitaba atarla a mi de la misma forma en que ella me ató cuando la vi bañarse en la vertiente. Haría que tuviera mi cachorro cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

><p>Ay... a alguien me ha pasado que el personaje como que escribe su propia historia... este hombre lobo me esta arruinando, en serio, es el peor OOC de la historia.<p>

Bueno, este fic salió mas largo que lo habitual, espero que lo disfruten. Originalmente el capitulo anterior hablaría de Hans contandole a Elsa como asesinó a Anna (el texto de toda esa sección se escribió un semana atras) pero me di cuenta que necesitaba un detonante, por eso el capítulo anterior habla un poco de ese accidente con la hiedro. Ojo piojo! que la hiedra tendrá su vuelta importante en siguientes capítulos como la actividad que Elsa hace para desestresarce.

Buenom como siempre chicos agradeceré sus reviews, me alimentan para seguir trayendole capítulos más rápido!

¡Si te gustó o no te gustó el capitulo me interesa que me lo digan :). Si sienten que faltó algo o ven un error en alguna parte del texto también, me sirve harto sus observaciones!


	7. El Escape del Lobo Blanco

**El Cortejo del Lobo**

**Capítulo 7**

**El escape del lobo blanco**

* * *

><p>Mi concentración en el trabajo cambió completamente. Mis sentidos se agudizaron pasando los días.<p>

Mantuve mi caza solitaria, ahora podía hacerlo con mejor empeño, pero por una buena razón. De vez en cuando me aventuraba cerca del pueblo de Elsa, buscando pistas de aquellos hombres o de personas que se aventuraban más allá de lo necesario.

Estaba en contra de mis obligaciones, no era un guardia, pero saber que estaban buscando a mi esposa me asustaba.

Vivía en un estado de alerta casi todo el día, hasta que llegaba a casa y buscaba a mi mujer.

Cada noche me acercaba a ella, a veces de manera suave, solo para besarla y acariciarla entre las pieles que nos cubrían y mis brazos que la rodeaban completamente. Mi lengua se paseaba por cada parte de su cuerpo mojándola y refrescándola del calor de mi frote sobre ella y la ambientación del fogón.

Otras veces simplemente usaba mi fuerza, respiraba fuertemente sobre su nuca y ponía mis manos sobre sus caderas intensificando el movimiento de nuestros cuerpos.

En cada momento, buscaba un indicio de que estuviera preñada. Tocaba sus senos para ver si le dolían, sus medidas y su estómago se mantenían iguales. No había ningún elemento que le generara asco, aunque debía admitir que yo le era repelente, pero yo hacía caso omiso a esto último.

Ella pasaba el tiempo en sus actividades con las mujeres y tejiendo frenéticamente esos hilos largos. Estaba tensa desde aquella última curación en su pierna, la cual ahora estaba completamente sana.

Debí haber medido mejor mi lengua y mi temperamento aquel día. Pero saber que la buscaban y que ella simplemente no me quería cerca sacaron lo peor de mi.

Tal vez lo que más me dolió fue la manera en que se refería a mi.

Lobo.

Lo decía de una manera tan cortante y distante en conjunto a conclusiones tan erradas ante mi. Si, había matado a su hermana, pero ¿qué hay de malo en derramar un poco de sangre si quieres llegar a un objetivo?

Esos mismos hombres que estaban en la vertiente tenían un visión errada de nosotros.

Había muchos clanes que se regían de distintas reglas. Debía admitir que había algunos muy peligrosos, que salían a cazar a personas no necesariamente para alimentarse y otros que atacaban a otros clanes. Cada uno tenía sus propias reglas y códigos, pero nosotros somos pacíficos, hasta que nos perturban, claro.

Había comenzado a caer los primeros copos de nieve de la temporada, una de las señales que más esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo. El invierno llegaría pronto y el movimiento del clan disminuiría. Habíamos logrado recolectar alimento para la temporada, las mujeres estarían con menos cosas que hacer esperándonos en nuestras casas.

Elsa ya se veía cansada y sin ánimos por los trabajos que hacía en el clan.

Ya en las noches no había resistencia de su parte, se entregaba con algo de indiferencia y con ojos de mero cansancio. Otras veces se quedaba dormida mientras veía esas trenzas repartidas por todas partes que tanto empeño la veía hacer.

Había una suave capa de nieve sobre la aldea del clan, comenzando a pintar con tonos blancos las chozas de nuestras casas, los árboles y hacer más necesarias las fogatas alrededor de las calles generando conversación alrededor de ellas.

Elsa se encontraba en una de las calles, observando el paisaje más allá de nuestros territorios, por donde la traje luego del cortejo.

Su capucha azul se veía más llamativa bajo el suave blanco del paisaje haciéndola algo hermoso que ver.

Me di cuenta que muchos hombres la observaban con una mirada muy extraña. No pude descifrar la sensación de esa mirada, pero no era nada malo, tenía algo de respeto y como de nostalgia. En algunos había un poco de seriedad mientras se sentía una pequeña ráfaga de viento en el lugar, haciendo que la capucha y el cabello de mi mujer se movieran con suavidad marcando su perfil.

Realmente era algo bello de ver, mi concentración volvió al oír el murmullo de algunas personas.

- ¿Es semejante a aquella historia no?- comentó un anciano

- ¿Hablas de la historia del lobo blanco?- dijo otro

- Así que pensaste lo mismo- dijo el anciano con seriedad

- Si, es imposible no pensar en aquella historia al ver a esa jovencita.

- Su manera de moverse y como luce bajo la nieve hace recordar esa antigua historia.

- Un ser bello pero peligroso, llega a dar un poco de miedo que ella esté aquí ¿verdad?

Mi rostro generó una expresión de incomodidad y enfado. Resolví acercarme a Elsa. Toqué su hombro sacándola del trance en que se encontraba observando el paisaje, su mirada se dirige a mi.

- Está comenzando a bajar la temperatura- le dije- deberías acercarte al fogón.

- No es necesario- me dice cortante, devolviendo su mirada al paisaje- no tengo frío.

Le creía, muchas veces la vi jugar en la nieve, completamente descalza junto a su hermana. Sus tíos se enojaban con ella, ya que temían que se enfermara, algo que nunca pasaba. Realmente fue algo extraño, aquella vez que la encontré enferma en su casa hace ya tanto tiempo.

De todas formas, puse mi brazo sobre su hombro acercando su cuerpo al mío, incitándola a que caminara conmigo, no puso ninguna resistencia.

La historia del lobo blanco… una de las más antiguas leyendas de nuestra gente, era contada como un cuento para los cachorros que encerraba una historia algo terrorífica.

El lobo blanco era una figura errática del bosque, su pelaje era blanco como la nieve y brillaba bajo la luz de la luna, sus ojos azules brillantes y su aire elegante y suave lo hacía ser la criatura más hermosa del mundo, pero bajo esa bella figura, escondía una maldición.

La criatura no se aparecía y se contaban con los dedos de las manos quienes lo hayan visto o ver su estela de luz y había buenas razones para eso.

Apareciendo más cuando había nieve, puesto que se podía camuflar mejor, su visita o aparición era augurio de algo funesto. Tal vez que el invierno fuera más pesado que otros años, una plaga o una guerra vendrían pronto.

Hubo una vez que un clan sufrió de una gran plaga destruyendo sus cultivos antes de la llegada del invierno. Muchos cachorros y ancianos comenzaron a morir, puesto que los alimentos escaseaban y comenzaban a generar peleas, donde solo los más fuertes lograban tener algo de comida, las ansias de poder de algunos generaron conflictos, matando lobos y degollando a sus cachorros, quedándose con sus casas y sus mujeres, para crear su propias dinastías.

Algunos lobos que lograron escapar querían venganza y terminar con su mala suerte. Habían decidido ir en busca de aquel fantasmal lobo blanco.

En el bosque, le preguntaron a un búho anciano, el cual conocía como la palma de la mano aquel lugar, si sabían donde encontrar a esa diabólica criatura.

El búho dijo que el lobo blanco habitaba en las montañas, donde había nieve eterna y podía vivir en soledad. Pero les advirtió, el lobo blanco nunca ataca, en eso ustedes están con ventaja salvo si se ve amenazado, él es pacífico, solamente desea una cosa, estar en plena soledad; aun así quien se encuentre con aquella criatura perecerá y no vivirá para contarlo.

Ellos escucharon, pero ya tenían en su mente acabar con esa criatura para evitar mayores males.

Lograron llegar hasta la montaña y se transformaron en lobos para seguir el rastro de su presa blanca.

Lo encontraron observando el firmamento mientras el viento comenzaba a soplar. La criatura advirtió del peligro y salió corriendo con agilidad y elegancia, casi como si estuviera flotando sobre el piso. Los otros lobos fueron en su búsqueda, lograron acorralarlo muchas veces, uno logró morderle la pata en un forcejeo, dejándolo herido, pero pudo escapar. Dejando detrás de él, un rastro de sangre sobre la nieve.

Comenzaron a seguirle el rastro a través de las manchas de sangre sobre la nieve. Al paso del tiempo se dieron cuenta que las huellas comenzaban a cambiar, se había transformado justo antes de que vieran un gran risco de piedra. La criatura, ahora transformada en un ser humano, había comenzado a escalar.

Los lobos cambiaron su forma y comenzaron a subir por la empinada roca, lo cual era muy difícil. El frío del lugar hacía que sus cuerpos se entumecieran y fuera difícil poder encontrar un lugar donde sujetarse. Muchos cayeron y murieron por el frío y el golpe. Solo uno llegó hasta arriba, encontrándose nuevamente con el rastro fresco de la criatura que les había traído tan mala suerte. El lobo estaba furioso, él no solo esperaba acabar con la criatura, sino que vengar a sus compañeros caídos ante aquella cruzada.

Siguió con cuidado el rastro, encontrándose con la figura de todas sus calamidades sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

El lobo blanco estaba sentado en una roca, colocándose hielo en la profunda herida que tenía en una de sus piernas sus ojos azules estaban clavados en hacer esa tarea, sin prestar atención alguna a que estaba siendo espiado.

El lobo sobreviviente no apartaba la vista de la criatura, esperaba ver a un lobo y lo que encontró fue otra cosa.

Era una loba.

Su piel era pálida como la nieve, era casi invisible ante el frondoso paisaje blanco y solo se destacaba por la sangre roja que caía sobre su pierna. Su cabello era largo y suelto hasta sus rodillas completamente liso de color blanco, brillando de tonos plateados ante el viento y los suaves reflejos del sol, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un vestido corto hecho también de piel blanca, resaltando lo irreal de aquella criatura tan peligrosa.

El lobo quedó tan fascinado ante ella, que no se dio cuenta que comenzaba a acercarse de manera poco cautelosa, alertando a, ahora bien llamada, la loba blanca.

Ella observó al lobo. Dejó de atender su pierna con una mirada de terror que duró unos segundos, para cambiarla a una de enojo, mientras gruñía y mostraba sus colmillos. El lobo sobreviviente hizo lo mismo. Ambos se observaron, gruñendo y caminando en círculos, esperando que alguien atacara primero. La loba decidió dejar de pensar en un ataque y trató de escapar, pero el lobo logró cogerla de los brazos y tumbarla en la nieve observando su rostro enojado.

La tenía a su merced, podría matarla y toda la mala suerte acabaría por fin. Pero tenerla de esa forma lo hizo pensar de otra manera. No había conocido a ninguna criatura tan peligrosa pero, a la vez, tan hermosa en toda su vida. Su manera de caminar, sus ojos, aquel aire misterioso comenzó a llamarle la atención. Tal vez matándola ni siquiera podría solucionar el problema de su clan, si es que todavía existía su clan a estas alturas.

¿Y si creaba uno nuevo con ella como compañera?

Ella pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, puestos que trató de forcejear con él mientras gruñía y mostraba sus colmillos enojada. Pero en la posición en que estaba ella, el lobo tenía más que ganar.

El inició su cortejo, besando su cuello blanco y soltando su vestido, enseñándole su cuerpo níveo el cual el lobo comenzó a besar ante los reproches de la cautiva loba.

En el momento en que él comenzó a acercarse para marcar su hombro, ella aprovechó un movimiento en falso del lobo para morder su cuello con tanta fuerza que manchó la nieve alrededor de ella.

El había muerto y ella lanzó su cuerpo por el risco.

Ella volvió a su soledad y nadie recordó más a aquel clan ni los lobos que trataron de matar al lobo blanco.

Desde entonces está el dicho que la calamidad se encuentra porque el lobo blanco se cruzó en tu camino.

A mi nunca me gustó esa historia en general y ahora me disgustaba más la idea que algunos vieran a Elsa como algo así de bello, pero a la vez peligroso.

La historia se presentaba para muchas moralejas, la más enseñada a los cachorros era de que tuvieran cuidado con su curiosidad y escuchen a sus mayores, ya que los lobos habían oído la advertencia del búho y no la siguieron llevándolos a la muerte. La otra más común es que la avaricia te podría matar como lo hizo el lobo que trató de cortejar a la loba.

Pasé por donde estaban los ancianos, observándolos con reproche antes de llevar a Elsa a nuestra casa.

Las noches se mantenían activas para mi buscando a Elsa por las noches, comenzaban a cambiar las cosas. Era cierto que yo seguía buscándola, pero esta vez era menos fría. Sus manos dejaban de empujarme para evitarme, ahora simplemente estaban sobre mí, a veces sobre mis hombros o la nuca, sin mucho agarre, pero la manera que las mantenía era distinta.

También sus gestos. Esta vez gemía conmigo, dejándose, muchas veces, llevar cuando la besaba o cuando nuestras caderas comenzaban a menearse en sincronía.

Hubo una oportunidad que llevé una de sus manos a mi entrepierna, alertando a Elsa de lo que buscaba.

- Recuerda que soy tu pareja Elsa- le dije- también tienes permiso sobre mi cuerpo.

Ella la apartó bruscamente, algo asustada, yo reí.

- Esta bien, será cuando tu lo desees- agregué con una sonrisa.

El invierno había llegado. Eran los últimos días con un clima levemente bueno para estar afuera. El clan celebraba este cambio de estación con un venado asado en el gran fogón del pueblo, donde todos estaban invitados. Había comida y bebida, los cachorros jugaban alrededor del fuego y las mujeres hablaban animadas entre si. Elsa se encontraba un poco alejada de todo, su mirada parecía que observaba otro mundo por la profundidad que observaba su alrededor. Se veía pensativa. Reaccionó en el momento en que le entregué algo de beber, ella aceptó agradeciendo con un gesto de su rostro.

Pasaba la noche y el ambiente comenzaba a cambiar, los cachorros se habían ido a dormir y las parejas comenzaban a ponerse cariñosas entre ellos, algunos con besos suaves y algunos abrazos y otros demostrando cosas más profundas en el suelo de la aldea.

Veo a Elsa, algo nerviosa ante esta actuación de mi gente, algo que yo encontraba muy normal. Me acerco a ella y beso su cuello asustándola un poco mientras intensifico el beso y la abrazo.

- No- dice de manera firme- ante mis caricias.

Nuevamente comenzaba a mostrar coraje.

- Que no te de pena- le susurré mientras lamía el lóbulo de su oreja- Esto es normal en nuestro pueblo.

- No aquí- me dice observándome

La observo algo sorprendido. Ella vuelve a hablar.

- Vamos a la casa

Ella me toma del brazo, insistiendo en su petición, yo me muevo mecánicamente hasta nuestra casa.

Cierro la puerta de nuestro hogar y Elsa deja su capucha en el lugar de siempre y comienza a quitarse las tiras de su vestido. Veo como la tela cae mostrando su espalda desnuda así como el resto de su cuerpo.

- Acuéstate – su voz se me es extraña. Pero le hago caso.

Me acuesto donde siempre y veo como Elsa se aproxima. Se me acercó gateando hasta mi pecho, su mirada se mantenía a la mía. Observándome de manera fija y con un extraño brillo depredador mientras sentía sus manos sobre mi pecho.

Era ese mismo brillo que poníamos nosotros en el cortejo.

Pestañé asombrado ante su cambio de actitud, no me molestaba. Es más, esperaba que ella se me acercara, pero no que fuera tan pronto.

Mis labios se curvaron en una suave sonrisa mientras sentía los dedos de Elsa por mi cuello y llegando hasta mi mejilla, sus dedos jugaban con el cabello de mis patillas. Su mano se deslizó levemente por la marca que me había hecho con aquella daga de plata.

Un leve escalofrío recorrió mi espina generándome una sensación placentera al sentir el tacto suave de mi mujer encima de mi.

Su manó descendió y con las yemas de sus dedos acariciaba la comisura de mis labios.

Un impulso me hizo poner mis manos en sus nalgas haciendo que ella se acercara un poco más a mí. La mirada de ella cambio un poco al sentir mis manos sobre ella, pero se serenó rápidamente. Su mirada apacible se mantuvo clavada en mi. Acercó su rostro al mío, observando mis labios.

Cerró sus ojos, dejando la distancia más corta entre nuestros labios.

Inconscientemente, cerré mis ojos, esperando ese contacto con Elsa sin apartar mis manos de su cuerpo mientras sentía que se inclinaba más a mi.

Sentí una punzada en el estómago haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran mientras el dolor aumentaba.

Elsa me observaba con unos ojos que daban miedo por la frialdad que demostraban, su mano libre sujetaba una estaca de madera que se había encajado en mi carne, el dolor era insufrible. Observé a mi mujer con espanto y con algo de ira.

- Elsa - articulé jadeando- ¿qué mierda hiciste?

Ella hace una mueca en sus labios ladeando una sonrisa torcida.

- ¿Qué te creías lobo? – dijo con una voz algo oscura antes de presionar más fuerte la estaca sobre mi.

Grité de dolor.

Ella se bajó de encima de mí. Mientras se colocaba su ropa, yo comencé a sentirme mal, cansado y con mucho dolor.

Si, la estaca de madera dolía, pero había tenido heridas más fuertes, como era la daga de plata de mi mujer cuando era soltera. Hasta que luego entendí.

- ¿Qué tenía la estaca, Elsa?- articulé

Ella se voltea a verme y sonríe maliciosamente.

- Veo que el animal piensa- me dijo- solo te diré que fue muy difícil dar nuevamente con la hiedra… ese viejo lobo tenía razón, no es muy común, pero quien busca, encuentra.

- La hiedra…- susurré observando mi herida que comenzaba a sangrar mientras transpiraba.

- Logré concentrar un poco de su jugo en la estaca.

Bajé la vista, el dolor era insoportable y parecía que el veneno comenzaba a hacerme efecto, me sentía muy mareado, apenas si vi como Elsa, ya vestida, se acercaba nuevamente a nuestra cama, específicamente a su rincón y sentía como buscaba algo.

Se acerca a mí y siento una extraña presión en mi cuello y en mis brazos. Sin poder hacer nada veo como Elsa me ata con algo, veo una extraña soga en sus manos, reconozco el material...

Eran las finas trenzas que tejía como entretenimiento.

Me da un escalofrío. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo preparando esto?

Siento un pequeño jale que sostiene mi cuello, me ata en unas maderas de la casa. No me puedo mover más.

Veo los pies de Elsa frente a mi. Su mano toma mi cabello y lo tira para observarme. Su rostro es de completa fría indiferencia.

- Si tuviera mi daga en estos momentos te estaría rebanando el cuello, lobo- me dice- Mantendría tu cabeza en esta misma forma y vería como la sangre cae al suelo como lo hacen con las cabras… tal vez estaría hasta llevándome tu cabeza, como prueba del asqueroso monstruo con cuerpo de hombre me secuestró y abusó de mi.

La miro con rabia, ella simplemente sonríe.

- Oh perdón, ¿estoy siendo muy directa?- agrega con una mueca- Debí aprender eso conviviendo con animales.

Mi rostro cae en el momento en que ella suelta su agarre. Apenas si puedo mantenerme despierto, veo borrosamente como ella se pone su capucha azul y sale de la casa.

Grito su nombre con la fuerza que me queda, pero el veneno comienza a hacerme efecto, me siento cansado y las cuerdas son demasiado fuertes para mi actual estado, grito, aúllo… pienso que hacer, no encuentro salida a lo que me estaba pasando.

No puedo mantener mi propia cabeza que se mantiene en su posición por las amarras de mi mujer y simplemente cierro los ojos.

Iba a morir.

* * *

><p>Este creo que es el segundo capítulo, en conjunto al primero en que muchos me preguntarán ¿que rayos pasará?<p>

Como ven este capitulo tiene algo más de suspenso y creo que ahora entienden un poco más de la hiedra y porque Elsa se la pasaba tejiendo, la chica es inteligente y creo que le estaba, realmente afectando vivir con los lobos.

**Espero sus comentarios sobre este nuevo capítulo ¿cual fue su parte favorita? ¿cual no? ¿te gustó este capítulo o no te gustó?**

**Siempre agradezco sus reviews, hacen que escriba más rápido!**

De paso en el tumblr colgué unos bocetos sobre este fic y de otros que estoy haciendo, ojala les gusten, estaré subiendo cosas así de vez en cuando.

Que tengan un buen día.


	8. La esclava y el lobo

**Capítulo 8**

**La esclava y el lobo pelirrojo**

* * *

><p>Mis ojos me dolían, comencé a abrirlos lentamente sintiendo un punzante dolor en mi pecho. No estaba amarrado a la sogas de Elsa, ahora estaba acostado. Me encontraba en mi casa y mi madre estaba al lado mío lavando unas vendas en un plato con agua. Parece que la alerté con mis movimientos, puesto que dejó de hacer su trabajo para irme a ver.<p>

- No te muevas- me ordenó- debes mantenerte en reposo

- Madre.. ¿qué pasó?- le pregunté- recuerdo que estaba a punto de morir.. esa hiedra, Elsa- veo rápidamente la casa- ¿Dónde está ella?

Ella me calla con los dedos de sus manos en mi boca y con un gesto me pide acostarme nuevamente.

- Logramos escucharte- dijo mi madre- pensábamos que era muy tarde, pero encontramos los restos de medicina que le medicabas a Elsa y te lo dimos mientras el anciano médico preparaba una dosis más fuerte.

Observé mi cuerpo, tenía una venda de piel en mi pecho, donde estaba mi herida con la hiedra.

- La herida fue muy profunda- dijo mi madre- entró a tu torrente sanguíneo de manera más fuerte… es un milagro tenerte aquí.

Trato de levantarme, pero nuevamente mi madre me detiene.

- No, estas en reposo todavía- dijo ella- debes estar acostado hasta nuevo aviso.

- ¿Cuánto llevo en este estado?- le pregunté

- Has estado dos semanas acostado.

- ¿Dos semanas?- le preguntó asombrado- Y Elsa, ¿donde está?

Ella guarda silencio, debo preguntar nuevamente antes que ella me de una respuesta.

- No estamos muy seguros- dijo ella – suponemos que debe haber llegado a su aldea, no la encontramos cuando te socorrimos.

- ¿Y no la han ido a buscar?- pregunté algo enojado y tratando de pararme

- No te muevas- dijo mi madre- tu herida está abierta todavía, había mucha carne muerta por culpa del veneno de la hiedra.

- Pero ¿y ella?- pregunté

- Ella fue quien te hizo esto- dijo mi madre

- Pero es mi mujer- dije- debo recuperarla, debe estar conmigo.

- ¡Basta!- dijo mi madre y me observó directamente a los ojos.

Yo me quedé en blanco. Mientras ella respiraba ruidosamente antes de continuar hablando.

- Tu padre ha hablado con los ancianos- dijo ella- piensan que sería buena idea que te divorcies de tu mujer.

El silencio se apoderó nuevamente ante aquellas palabras. Yo la observo con duda y con algo de enojo.

- Eso no existe en nuestra cultura- la recriminé-

- Ellos piensan que pueden hacer una excepción contigo para que dejes ir a Elsa.

- Pero yo no la quiero alejar de mi- le dije- es la mujer que elegí y la quiero conmigo.

- ¡Mira como te ha dejado!- exclamó ella señalándome.

- Eso no me importa-

- ¡Escúchate por favor!- dijo mi madre subiendo el tono

El silencio nuevamente se apoderó del lugar, el ambiente estaba tenso. Mi madre me miraba con tristeza y con algo de compasión.

- Hans- dijo suavemente- ¿alguna vez te conté como nos conocimos con tu padre?

Parpadeo un poco extrañado ante la pregunta que me hace.

- ¿Te cortejó, no?- dije

- Esa es la parte que conoces- dijo ella observando el cielo- Eso fue hace muchos inviernos y yo era una adolescente. Hans, debes saber que no soy de estas tierras, si no de más allá del mar, donde los bosques no son tan espesos. Yo era una huérfana por culpa de un incendio que acabó con mi familia, tenía unos dieciséis años y terminé en la calle. Buscaba refugio para dormir y comida entre los desechos que encontraba en el suelo. Verás hijo, era de una ciudad muy grande y no había lugar para gente como yo. Era algo desechable… fui atrapada por unos traficantes de personas y me vendieron por una moneda de oro, junto a otros, a un comerciante de esclavos que nos metió en un barco para cruzar el mar.

Veo a mi madre incómoda al recordar esto, respira profundo antes de continuar.

- Muchos murieron en el trayecto por enfermedades, hambre o frío… yo me acurrucaba junto a algunos de los cadáveres… buscando un lugar seguro… la misma gente estaba molesta e iracunda, se mataban entre ellos, me salvé de milagro al pensar que yo era parte de esos cuerpos sin vida. Nos salvamos muy pocos y fuimos llevados a un mercado de esclavos donde nos vendían en una subasta. Yo fui vendida a un hombre rico de la zona que tenía mucho poder.

El rostro de mi madre se agita levemente al recordar esto.

- El era un monstruo – me dijo- Yo usaba grilletes en mis piernas todo el día trabajando bajo sus depravados ojos… recuerdo que cuando me entregaron a él vi rostros de preocupación entre los asistentes, pronto entendí porque… era un maldito degenerado… no solo por mis cadenas y el trabajo forzado… me tocaba, se frotaba sin descaro sobre mi cuando trabajaba y en las noches… mis cadenas eran puestas sobre mis manos… en su cama para que yo no escapara y al saciara sus deseos más asquerosos sobre mi cuerpo.

Mi madre pone sus manos sobre su rostro… veo que le complica hablar con esto, pero hace un esfuerzo para seguir.

- Fue un año muy complicado para mi… hasta que logré escapar… el me persiguió con perros, tuve que entrar al bosque, pero estaba muy cansada y débil. Los animales me lograron acorralar y ya me había dado por vencida… esperaba que los animales me mataran, era más digno que seguir viviendo como esclava. Cerré los ojos resignada, pero oí un sonido distinto que me hizo alertar que había pasado algo. Los perros escaparon y habían unos cuantos muertos, frente a mi había un joven alto de melena pelirroja… era tu padre.

Ella sonríe al decir esto.

- Estaba algo manchado de sangre por los perros y me observó asustado, preguntándome si estaba bien, yo me desmayé por todo los que estaba pasando. Desperté cuando ya estaba todo oscuro y había una fogata a mi lado, mis grilletes estaban en una esquina, me los habían sacado. Cuando reaccioné me encuentro con la camisa del joven sobre mi y él observándome mientras asaba un conejo, que me lo tendió con una suave sonrisa. Me contó que había oído a unos perros y que le pareció extraño. Cuando me vió acorralada no lo pensó dos veces y los atacó. Yo le agradecí el gesto y le conté mi historia, me escuchó atentamente y con una amabilidad que nunca vi antes. El me contó sobre él… me sorprendí cuando me dijo que era un hombre lobo y que vivía en el bosque, pero luego de lo ocurrido ya nada me importaba. Como no tenía donde ir, me dijo que podría vivir en el bosque, hablaría con los hombres lobos para que me ayudaran y que tuviera una casa. Se lo agradecí.

Tuve una pequeña casa en el bosque, no podía vivir en la aldea de ellos, puesto que no era de su comunidad, pero no me importaba, tu padre me iba a ver todos los días, traía animales que yo preparaba y conversábamos. Me enseñó el bosque, se convirtió en mi amigo.

Habían pasado unos meses cuando algo extraño pasó. Un sonido fuera de lo normal en medio de la noche del bosque… el hombre que me había comprado me encontró.

Salí de la casa, asustada, el me perseguía con un látigo, gritando que era su propiedad… los ataques de su látigo me llegaron y quedé muy adolorida mientras el me arrastraba nuevamente a su casa… volví, pero en un calabozo… el tipo me golpeaba y era más sádico en las noches… quería morirme… tu padre descubrió que había sido secuestrada y me rescató nuevamente, matando a ese hombre, lloré de alivio porque me encontró y ese tipo no me volvería a hacer daño o a cualquier otra chica.

Volví a mi hogar en el bosque agradecida de tu padre y pasaron los años hasta que fui mayor, me había enamorado de tu padre a estas alturas. Cuando el llegó diciéndome que quería hacer el cortejo accedí… el me había comentado de que trataba mucho antes, cuando me contaba de su cultura…

Los ojos de mi madre brillaron.

- Fue tan cariñoso conmigo- comentó tocando su hombro, donde estaba la marca de compromiso- cuando me mordió sentí la mayor felicidad del mundo, lo tenía a él y podría iniciar una familia, sería parte de su vida y el de la mía. Y luego llegaron mis pequeños, mis trece bellos tesoros, cada cachorrito más lindo que otro.

Me observa y acaricia mi mejilla, sus mirada cambia un poco asustada.

- Luego me di cuenta de lo afortunada que había sido- dijo- veía a las mujeres llegar temerosas junto a los lobos, para ellos era una tradición, una forma de casarse y estar con la persona que deseaban, pero para ellas muchas veces era una sorpresa… me sentí identificadas con ellas, recordé cuando perdí a mi familia en el incendio, el barco … ese hombre… para ellas era estar atadas con un hombre como el que me tenía como esclava.

Mis ojos se abren, iba a protestar, pero ella me detiene.

- Es así hijo mío- dijo ella- para ellas es así… yo he logrado calmarlas luego de ver como algunas son robadas o ven a su familia morir, haciéndolas entender lo que está pasando, muchas toman tiempo de entender y otras no, pero hay tristeza en sus corazones y Elsa… Elsa es la que más he visto tristeza en toda mi vida, hijo.

- Eso es mentira… - susurro

- No lo es- me dice ella- En nuestras salidas con las mujeres pasaba gran parte del día llorando por su hermana muerta, yo me la pasaba consolándola con algunas de tus cuñadas… el te odia hijo… no logra entender lo que haces por más enamorado que estés de ella. Elsa, lo que te hizo, es igual a lo que le hiciste a ella con su cortejo, tiene el mismo dolor. Tus acciones las hiciste por amor siguiendo tu cultura, que a veces, todavía me cuesta entender. Elsa hizo lo mismo, pero por justicia.

Me quedó sorprendido por lo que me dice mi madre… ¿tan ciego he sido todo este tiempo?

- Yo… - niego con la cabeza, bajando mi mirada-yo que puedo hacer… - mis puños se cierran sobre las pieles que me cubren.

Siento la mano de mi madre sobre mi mentón para subir mi mirada.

- Déjala ir- me suplica- Si la quieres, déjala ir.

¿Tanto daño le estaba haciendo a ella? ¿tanto me odiaba?

No podía entender muchas cosas, pero que mi madre me haya comentado esto, me dejaba un terrible sabor de boca y un dolor dentro de mi.

Era un egoísta sin remedio. ¿Tanto la había estudiado y observado para no entender como se sentía? Me sentía tan mal.

Mi madre toma mi rostro con sus manos y me abraza.

- Hijo, eres el que más se parece a tu padre cuando era joven- me dice- Veo lo atento que eres con ella todos los días y lo sobreprotector que eres ante su estado, me duele verte así, que te haya dañado, que casi te mata. A veces se me olvida que eres un adulto, siempre serás el último de mi camada. Pero también entiendo a Elsa, en especial desde que se enteró de su estado…

Mis ojos se abren y tomo las manos de ella con confusión.

- ¿Estado?- le pregunté y ella muestra duda

- Nunca… o mi dios, ¿ella nunca te dijo nada?- ella se asusta, alejando sus manos de mi rostro.

- Madre, ¿de qué hablas?

Ella se sienta, y lleva una de sus manos a su semi canosa cabeza castaña, asustada.

- Madre, ¿qué tiene Elsa?

Ella me observa asustada, sin saber si debía responder ante aquella pregunta, mira el suelo antes de hablar.

- Elsa está embarazada…- dice- calculamos que unos dos meses- finaliza.

Me da un vuelco en el corazón y respiro agitadamente… siento que una mueca se forma en mi rostro involuntariamente ante lo que me decía mi madre.

- Como… - no puedo gesticular bien por la sorpresa- ¿Estás segura?

Ella asiente.

- Ha estado algo cansada hace un tiempo, se fatigaba con facilidad y debía descansar mucho entre sus actividades. Con las mujeres nos dimos cuenta… ella no podía creerlo tampoco.

Hay un nuevo silencio que yo quiebro tratando de pararme, pero la herida es tan profunda que me vuelvo a acostar y mi madre me regaña.

- No te muevas- me dice

- Debo ir a buscarla

- No Hans- dice ella- déjala ir, por tu bien, por el de ella.

- Esta embarazada, tiene a mi cachorro… somos una familia, madre

Ella niega con la cabeza.

- Ella no desea ser parte de tu familia, Hans- me dice- por eso se fue, aun estando en el estado en que se encuentra, no te quiere a ti.

- Pero yo si a ella, y más si tendremos un cachorro- le digo- debo estar con ella, criar a ese pequeño juntos.

- Cariño, por favor, quédate quieto, si te sigues moviendo la herida se abrirá y estarás más tiempo acostado.

Me rindo, debo hacerle caso a mi madre ya que el dolor es insoportable.

Ella se ausenta, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza.

Llevo mis manos a mi rostro, todavía choqueado por la noticia que me habían dado y luego, comienzo a entender todo.

Elsa no estaba indiferente y cansada en las noches, eran sus síntomas… su cuerpo estaba agotado del trabajo y de llevar a nuestro hijo… nunca lo noté y jamás me dijo.

¿Cuántas cosas debía aprender de ella? ¿En qué otras cosas me habré equivocado?

Trato de levantarme nuevamente, mala idea, el dolor es inaguantable.

Tengo que ser paciente, se que mi madre me dijo que debía dejarla sola, pero no puedo… necesito hablar con ella, verla y tocar su vientre, la quiero conmigo y con mayor razón, venía un cachorro en camino.

Tendría que esperar unas semanas más. La herida no me dejaba moverme y venía una tormenta de nieve en camino.

* * *

><p>Quiero agradecer publicamente a <strong>adrilabelle <strong>por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior en relación a unas dudas que tal vez se generaron con las mujeres de los lobos, espero que con esto queden algunas respuestas y veran que no todos los lobos son malos.

Me gustó mucho hacer este capitulo por la manera en que la madre se preocupa tanto por su hijo.

Y si, por fin chicos y chicas, nuestra caperucita dio positivo en el test de embarazo, ahora la gran pregunta es ver que ocurrirá con esa gestación y si el lobo será capaz de llegar a Elsa.

Como siempre, espero sus comentarios que me hacen escribir con mas ganas y descubrir falencias en la historia o dudas en general.

Si no te gusto algo y me lo quieres comentar, pero te asusta que te ataquen, lo puedes hacer como guest, tal vez no pueda responderte, pero si lo leeré y quedaras tranquilo o tranquila.


	9. Esas fuertes cadenas de plata

**El Cortejo del Lobo**

**Capítulo 9**

**Esas fuertes cadenas de plata**

* * *

><p>Me sentía mal.<p>

El frío era insoportable, la tormenta no paraba sus actos. Ya estaba plenamente curado de mis heridas, pero la nieve cayendo del cielo hacía que fuera imposible aventurarse más allá de los límites de nuestros territorios. Los mismos guardias debieron dejar sus labores para refugiarse, no se podía ver nada y era peligroso. No habría algún ataque o intruso que se aventurara a hacer algo de todas maneras.

De vez en cuando miraba afuera de mi casa como el paisaje blanco no desistía y los copos de nieve se mantenían en mi campo de visión.

Era lamentable que por más que estuviera preparado por el frio no pueda hacer nada, el rastro de Elsa, si la hubiera perseguido en el mismo momento en que se fue, la hubiera podido encontrar con facilidad, pero ya no tenía ni huellas ni un rastro fresco que seguir con casi un mes de perdida.

Un mes… había pasado un mes desde aquel momento.

Todavía recuerdo la manera en que se puso sobre mi, sus manos sobre mi rostro y como jugaba con mi cabello. Estaban levemente ásperas por su trabajo en la aldea y su aroma… ese mismo aroma que todavía recuerdo tan bien porque lo memoricé hace años… una mezcla de hierbas, daban la sensación de un golpe de aire fresco en un día caluroso. Luego sus ojos fríos, llenos de odio, observándome luego de clavarme esa estaca con veneno, como alza mi cabeza luego de atarme y diciéndome como me quería muerto. Recordar esa mirada me duele y me irrita a la vez por la manera en me engañó y luego pienso en mi madre, en sus palabras desde el punto de vista de ella y como dijo que Elsa estaba tan dolida internamente.

Me era difícil cuadrar ambas cosas.

Llevo mis manos a uno de los pilares de mi casa y lo rasguño quitándome el estrés y pensando en que necesitaba ver a Elsa.

Me debatía en tratar de hablar con ella o simplemente arrastrarla nuevamente a la casa.

Me preocupaba también que estuviera embarazada y yo no sabía nada de eso. Tanto que soñé con verla en ese estado y ahora estaba tan lejos de ella. Necesitaba tocar ese vientre y cuidar a ese cachorro.

¿Dónde estaba Elsa?

El clima comenzaba a cambiar cuando se escapó, podría perfectamente llegar, con muchos problemas, hasta su hogar, pero en el estado en que estaba podría tener complicaciones. Estaban también los otros hombres lobos de otros clanes y las mismas bestias del bosque, podrían haberla atacado.

Muevo mi cabeza quitando esa idea de mi mente, necesitaba salir pronto de aquí.

Vislumbro que la nevada comenzaba a disminuir, sonrío.

Ojalá se acabara pronto.

Necesito descansar. Me acerco al rincón donde Elsa solía dormir y me convierto en un lobo.

Doy unas vueltas sobre mi peludo cuerpo y me acuesto en aquel rincón lanzando un suspiro. El lugar mantenía fuertemente el olor a ella.

Había pasado muchas noches sin dormir hasta que descubrí que acurrucarme en ese espacio evitaba mi ansiedad y me dejaba tranquilo. Podía cerrar mis ojos y dejarme llevar por el sueño.

Mi madre sabe que me siento muy solo en casa, así que me visita con frecuencia con mis hermanos, todos parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo en querer que dejara ir a Elsa de mi vida.

Yo no podía.

Ya había pasado una nueva semana y los copos dejaron de aparecer y solo se podía ver un manto blanco y pulcro alrededor de todo lo que la vista podían distinguir.

Había despertado para el alba, no quería que nadie me viera salir. Me convertí en lobo y me aventuré en la búsqueda de mi mujer.

Convertirme en lobo no me gustaba mucho, me era más fácil estar en mi otra forma, pero aquella figura bestial me cubría del frío y acentuaba mis sentidos.

La única pista cercana que tenia de donde podría haber ido Elsa era su aldea, solamente esperaba que se encontrara ahí.

Mis pasos me dirigieron, en primer lugar, a la vertiente. El agua estaba congelada y un suave manto blanco cubría el suelo donde se efectuó el cortejo ya muchos meses atrás.

Ahora el paso, el cual había bloqueado con rocas y maderas, se encontraba habilitado. Por la manera en que se encontraba debieron hacerlo hace mucho tiempo.

Me acerco a la aldea completamente escondido entre los árboles, casi no hay movimiento en el lugar por la hora que era, salvo por algunos hombres que comienzan a trabajar en las panaderías y algunos artesanos. Olfateo el aire y el aroma de hierbas llega hasta mi hocico. Es leve, pero el olor de Elsa me es inconfundible. Vuelvo a mi forma humana y comienzo a adentrarme hasta la aldea con cautela.

Estoy nervioso, pero trato de actuar con tranquilidad mientras camino como un pueblerino más mientras busco el rastro de Elsa en el aire.

Ya no estaba en su casa, el aroma me llevaba hasta otro lado, una choza más modesta de techo de paja, hay un olor que reconozco de inmediato y no me gusta.

Era de ese tal Kristoff.

Evito gruñir de enojo, las personas comenzaban a ser más en las calles y siento unas miradas sobre mi. Veo de reojo, son el de los hombres que vi con el anciano llamado Weselton. Me miran levemente mientras continúan haciendo sus tareas, estaban cortando madera.

Trato de caminar entre la gente pero siempre con la choza en mi campo de mirada hasta un lugar apartado y me siento. Necesito una señal de que Elsa esté bien.

Espero unos cuantos minutos y veo como Kristoff sale de la casa y también una figura menuda envuelta en una capucha azul, la reconozco y una sonrisa se muestra en mi rostro.

Era Elsa.

Puedo ver su rostro, estaba pálido, más que antes por el cansancio y la fatiga que debe ser llevar a nuestro hijo, pero sus labios se veían más rojos, sus ojos más brillantes como su cabellos, los cuales esta vez lo llevaba tomado en una larga trenza que caía sobre uno de sus hombros. No podía distinguir si su vientre estaba desarrollado o no, ya que su capucha la cubría por completo.

Ambos se mueven por el camino principal de la aldea, espero unos momentos antes de comenzar a seguirlos, es fácil saber donde están gracias al color azul de aquella capucha.

Me siento incómodo, hay algo que me molesta, pero no logro descubrir que.

Entran hasta una pequeña capilla. Me escondo detrás de una tienda del sector y observo como Elsa entra hasta aquel lugar, sin antes voltear su mirada y despedirse del muchacho, quien continua su camino hacia otro lugar.

Por fin sabía donde estaba Elsa. Observo a mi alrededor y espero un tiempo que se me hace eterno. Quiero estar seguro de que no entrará nadie más antes de acercarme a ella.

Era como volver a cortejarla. Mi corazón se mueve frenético dentro de mi pecho y vuelvo a sentir como la parte más animal de mi quiere salir. Me remojo los labios con mi propia saliva al pensar que ella podría estar sola. Mi mente piensa en lo que quiero decirle y entre lo que quiero hacer con ella. Necesito besarla, mojar su cuello, tocar su vientre…

Llevo mis manos a mi rostro, tratando de apartar aquellas distracciones. Debía estar lúcido y concentrado… tantos meses sin tocarla me estaban volviendo loco.

Respiro hondo antes de dar el primer paso para adentrarme al pórtico de la capilla y decido tocar la manilla de la puerta.

Mi mano se detiene unos momentos antes de notar algo.

Era de plata.

Cierro mis ojos y tomo aire antes de poner mi palma sobre ese espeluznante material, mi palma se quema y debo aguantar el dolor para hacer girar la puerta, siento el olor de mi carne quemándose en el momento en que quito mi mano de la manilla. Quiero gritar, pero alertaría a Elsa, no quería asustarla más de lo que debería.

Muevo la madera de la puerta suavemente, puedo escuchar el sonido de una escoba barriendo el piso.

Elsa estaba en el centro de aquel recinto limpiando el lugar. Llevaba un vestido negro que cubría su cuerpo mientras se distinguía su cabello recogido.

Camino hacia ella lo más sigilosamente que puedo, pero la madera hace rechinar mis movimientos y ella mueve su rostro hacia mi.

Sus ojos azules se abren de terror al encontrarme en aquel lugar, dejando de barrer el piso. Veo que sus manos tiemblan un poco como sus labios rojos.

La observo un tiempo antes de hablar.

- Hola Elsa- mi voz retumba en un eco por el lugar.

- Tu… tu no puedes estar aquí… - dijo ella con un leve tartamudeo causado por el miedo- Yo te maté… te envené…

- Bueno…- me rasco la cabeza un poco apenado- debiste esperar en terminar el trabajo.

Quedamos en silencio unos momentos, solo se escuchaba el sonido de nuestras respiraciones, en especial el de mi mujer, que por la sorpresa y el miedo era un poco más ruidosa.

Doy un paso hacia delante, alertando a Elsa que quería acercarme, ella retrocede, con la escoba señalándome, convirtiéndola en una clase de arma. Extrañamente la encuentro adorable al tratar de defenderse de mi con ese artefacto.

- No te acerques- me dice amenazante, pero con sus labios temblando- No pienso dejarte vivo esta vez.

- ¿Me matarás con un palo de escoba? – digo bromeando- ¿está envenenada?

Doy un suave paso hacia delante, ella nuevamente retrocede.

- Elsa, debemos hablar- digo

- No tenemos nada de que hablar- me dice ella sin bajar su improvisada arma.

- Si, debemos- afirmo- Necesito explicarte muchas cosas

- ¿Qué cosa, lobo?- me dice- Tal vez la razón por la cual estas con vida, ¿no tienes alma acaso?.

Me incomoda la manera en que me dice eso, pero trato de mantenerme sereno.

- Tiene que ver con nosotros- levanto mi mano en dirección a ella- y con el cachorro.

Su mirada muestra sorpresa y baja la vista hacia su vientre unos segundos antes de devolverme una mirada llena de odio.

- No se de que hablas

- Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando, Elsa- afirmo- No debes estar aquí.

- Este es mi pueblo y es donde pertenezco.

- No, tu perteneces a nuestro clan Elsa- le digo- se que es difícil de entender, pero en el momento en que te llevé hasta allá es el lugar al que perteneces y ahora con más razón con una vida nueva en camino.

Logro acercarme rápidamente a ella y tomo el palo de madera con mis manos, ella se asusta y trata de generar resistencia, pero es en vano. Le quito la escoba con una de mis manos y con la otra agarro una de sus muñecas.

La observo unos segundos sus ojos azules tiritaban un poco ante la sorpresa de todo esto… como en el cortejo.

Un ruido leve se genera cuando lanzo la escoba al suelo y llevo mi mano hasta su vientre y mis dedos los recorren sobre la tela de su ropa. Solo pienso en volver a nuestra casa, estar recostados entre las pieles que usamos para dormir y poner mi cabeza en ese vientre que comenzará a hincharse pronto escuchando los pataleos de primogénito.

Mis brazos se cierran en su cuerpo y la siento tensa ante esto. Necesitaba olerla y tocarla desesperadamente.

- Necesito hablar muchas cosas contigo, caperucita- le digo mientras una de mis manos jugueteaba con su trenza.

Observo el lugar donde estamos… era peligroso quedarnos aquí y todavía tenia ese mal presentimiento. Estar en el pueblo me ponía en desventaja.

- Este no es un buen lugar para conversar- le digo soltando mi abrazo- debemos irnos del pueblo.

Comienzo a hacerla caminar en dirección a la puerta, ella me grita y genera resistencia. Siento una de sus manos tratando de golpearme el brazo pero no siento absolutamente nada mientras me dirijo lo más rápido que puedo hasta la puerta.

La entrada se abre de golpe. Veo unas figuras saliendo de ellas y algo que me quema el cuello en un segundo.

Grito de dolor suelto a Elsa para tratar de zafarme de lo que sea que tengo en el cuello, me queman las manos y me doy cuenta… es una cuerda con suaves hebras de plata, son diminutas, pero ante mi piel queman como brasas de fuego.

Siento nuevas quemaduras en mi cuerpo mientras, de no se donde, salen más cuerdas que comienzan a atarme. Apenas si puedo distinguir dos figuras, eran esos hombres de la aldea que me observaban. Sujetaban fuertemente las cuerdas mientras de atrás de ellosm llegaba aquel anciano Weselton y Kristoff, ambos con un rostro de sorpresa.

Escucho a Kristoff gritar el nombre de mi mujer y sus pasos en dirección hacia donde estaba ella, seguido del anciano.

El dolor de las quemaduras es tal que mis rodillas ceden y toco el suelo, mientras mis captores sujetan las cuerdas y se acercan más a mi.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- escucho decir Kristoff a mi mujer

- Si, no me hizo nada- escucho decirle a ella con una extraña voz de alivio.

- Menos mal mis hombres pudieron reconocerlo- escucho decir a Weselton.

Logro levantar mi rostro y me encuentro con el muchacho abrazando a Elsa y el rostro de aquel anciano mirándome con enojo y asco.

- Es como lo describiste, Elsa- dice el Weselton- Alto, pecoso y con un cabello tan llamativo como las llamas del infierno, pero ya no hará más daño.

Me había mantenido sereno gran parte del tiempo, pero esta emboscada, la manera en que Kristoff abrazaba a mi esposa y aquellas palabras del anciano sacan una furia descontrolada, mis dientes crecen y siento brillar mis ojos mientras un gruñido nace desde mi pecho en contra del anciano, Logro levantarme para lanzarme contra él. Hubiera logrado mi cometido si no fuera por las cuerdas y ahora aquellos dos hombres que logran contenerme y tirarme al suelo como una oveja antes de ser asesinada.

Los tres dan un paso atrás y logro escuchar un "bestia inmunda" de la boca del anciano. Weselton observa a Kristoff.

- Llévate a Elsa de aquí- le dice- Nosotros veremos que hacer con esta criatura.

Kristoff asiente y conduce, con cuidado, a Elsa hacia la salida. Debe pasar cerca de mi y yo los sigo con la mirada.

- Elsa- logro exclamar mientras trato de quitarme de encima a esos hombres sin éxito

Ella me observa, con miedo y preocupación unos segundos, antes de continuar su camino.

- Elsa…- logro exclamar de nuevo- ¡Recuerda que somos una familia ahora!

Veo como ella deja de caminar, extrañando a Kristoff y al anciano.

- Se que no lo entiendes- le digo- Pero mis sentimientos hacia ti son reales, te amo Elsa. El cortejo… lo de la vertiente… es la manera de estar con la persona que queremos toda la vida … quiero contarte más… tal vez debí acercarme de otra a forma a ti, pero así son las cosas, así fui criado…

La veo temblar, sin observarme.

- Vámonos Kristoff- susurra ella y continua el camino.

No se que me pasa… pero mis ojos comienzan a humedecerse y grito lo último que retumba por las murallas de la capilla.

- ¡Estas esperando a mi hijo Elsa!- grito y siento que se me quiebra la voz- ¡Y quiero estar contigo para criarlo juntos, te quiero Elsa! Te quiero en mi vida y la de ese pequeño también.

Ella para, y siento que el ambiente cambia. La veo temblar y observo a los hombres sorprendidos ante mis palabras. Los ojos de Kristoff tiemblan, lo veo nervioso. Elsa corre hasta la entrada y siento el retumbar de la puerta al cerrarse.

Weselton se me acerca, su mirada es distinta, lo veo extrañamente sorprendido ante mis últimas palabras.

- Llévenselo- dice a los hombres- Lo quiero encerrado y atado con cadenas … rodeen el lugar con cadenas de plata, no quiero que escape hasta saber que haremos con él…- Veo como lleva una de sus manos hacia su cabeza, algo agotado y tratando de pensar en algo.

Los hombres me levantan y me siento arrastrado por aquellas cuerdas que me queman.

Mientras me conducen siento la mirada de Kristoff sobre mi, me mira con asombro y luego cambia a un rostro serio y con algo de enojo antes de salir apresurado del lugar en busca de Elsa.

Vuelvo a estar herido por los humanos y esta vez no lo siento tanto… el dolor del mi corazón no me dejaba pensar bien ahora. Mientras me conducían a una cabaña de roca y acero y sentía unos grilletes sobre mis pies, muñecas y mi cuello.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos, como siempre gracias por leer.<p>

Me tardé un poco más en este capítulo, porque realmente tuve hartos bloqueos para querer explicar lo que pasaría de aquí en adelante porque como verán... esta comenzando a complicarse el argumento ¿no?

Si me preguntas, prefiero tardarme un poco más en la entrega que darles un capitulo sin mucho que contar, no sería justo para ustedes que escribiera cada semana con material de relleno ¿no? yo los quiero contentos y que se pregunten que pasara.

De todas formas siempre pueden ver cosas interesantes en mi tumblr: inspiración y arte conceptual de fics para tenerlos entretenidos.

Como siempre agradeceré sus comentarios y me dicen que les pareció este capítulo.

Tengan un buen día.


	10. El cuento del medallón

**Capitulo 10**

**El cuento del medallón**

* * *

><p>El frío era terrible, las murallas de rocas no mantenían nada la temperatura interior, y las cadenas en mi muñecas y pies no ayudaban en nada. Convertirme en lobo me era imposible, estaba débil y sin fuerzas por la barrera de plata que había afuera de mi prisión. Apenas si podía mantener la cabeza en alto.<p>

Estaba aislado de todo el pueblo, mi único contacto con el mundo era una pequeña ventana por donde podía sentir el aroma del viento y algunos ruidos, además de los guardias del anciano que me traían alimento.

Yo a cada momento pedía ver a Elsa, pero se me negaba, no hablaban conmigo. Simplemente dejaban el plato en el suelo, tenía algo de carne y un pedazo de pan, apenas si los tocaba.

No entendía que querían conmigo, llevaba dos días en ese lugar. Si hubieran querido, podrían haberme matado, lo demostraron con esas cuerdas de plata. Algo estaba pasando.

En la noche sentí los aullidos de los míos, estaban buscándome.

Bajé la mirada, mi madre debe estar preocupada por mi, como mi padre y mis hermanos, No podía aullar, no me daban las fuerzas por las cadenas de plata alrededor de la choza. Sólo esperaba que pudieran saber donde estaba.

Sentí unos pasos, me debían de traer algo de comer a esta hora. Pero esta vez el guardia había cambiado.

Era Weselton.

Traía un plato de sopa con algo de pan, me lo acercó en el espacio disponible al cual mis manos podían tomarlo. Se veía cansado y más pálido de lo que lo recordaba, parecía que no había dormido bien.

Arrastra un taburete de una de las esquinas y se sienta, observándome.

- La sopa está caliente y el pan recién hecho- me dice- cómelo.

Esa era una orden, no una petición. Lo quedo observando sin moverme con una cara asesina, él suspira.

Toma el plato y unta el pan en el líquido para darle un mordisco y tragarlo.

- No está envenenado- me dice para volver a dejar el plato nuevamente en mi espacio de movimiento- Come.

La orden es más fuerte y decido hacerle caso. El plato estaba caliente, se sentía muy bien en mis palmas frías antes de darle un sorbo desde el mismo plato ante la atenta mirada del anciano.

El líquido entibiaba mi cuerpo mientras pasada por mi garganta, haciéndome olvidar unos segundos el frío y el cansancio que tenía, limpio el plato de sopa con el pedazo del pan. Terminando el plato, lo deslicé por el suelo, dejándolo a una distancia que el anciano podría tomarlo.

- ¿Estuvo buena?- dijo Weselton

- Asentí con la cabeza.

- Elsa es muy buena en estofados y sopas, no me extraña que estuviera deliciosa.

Creo que la expresión de mi rostro cambió, ya que Weselton tenía una mirada extraña, como si hubiera logrado su cometido.

- Quiero ver a Elsa- le digo

- Ella no te quiere ver – me dice el anciano

- Eso es mentira

- Que sabes tu- me contesta

- Soy su marido

- No para ella, solo eres un monstruo que la secuestró y abusó de su inocencia.

Trato de mantenerme tranquilo, pero la manera en que el anciano me habla me comienza a sacar de mis casillas.

- ¡Ya le expliqué mi comportamiento!- grité- Yo la amo

- Ustedes lo lobos no saben nada de amor- escupe el anciano mientras cruza los brazos.

Gruño, y me lanzo sobre el anciano. Las cadenas evitan que llegue hasta él, quien estaba sentado, sin ninguna expresión de miedo y con sus brazos cruzados mientras estaba a pocos centímetros de distancia de su cara. Mis colmillos habían salido y mis ojos brillaban mientras gruñía furioso clavados en los del anciano.

- ¡No tienes derecho a juzgarme!- le grito entre medio animal y medio humano

- Por supuesto que lo tengo- grita él, furioso clavándome sus ojos celestes- Conozco a los tuyos, hace más de cuarenta años.

Siento un dolor punzante en mi pecho. Retrocedo observando que el anciano tenía un medallón de plata en una de sus manos, me la había acercado al cuerpo sin darme cuenta. Se levanta y cuelga esa joya en su cuello con sus ojos fríos y llenos de ira.

- Tenía veinte años cuando me enamoré de una jovencita ¿sabes?- me dijo tocando el medallón de plata con sus dedos- Era una aldeana de aquí, hija del panadero, no era muy agraciada, pero tenía una sonrisa que te hacía olvidar todo lo malo y que tu día mejorara, tenía el pelo corto y lleno de rulos salvajes y castaños. Su hermana menor era la llamada "bonita de la familia" tenía muchos pretendientes por eso, recuerdo que cantaba y bailaba muy bien en las fiestas del pueblo, era muy popular…

Respira profundamente y me ve con odio.

- Uno de los de tu clase parece que se "enamoró" de ella- Weselton toma fuertemente su medallón antes de continuar- Supongo que sabes que ocurrió no… un cortejo.

Veo que le complica hablar, mientras respira profundamente y su mano se clavaba más fuertemente en aquel medallón. Su volumen de voz iba en aumento.

- Todo ocurrió en la misma panadería- logra decir- era este mismo lugar hace muchos años…- dice señalando con su otra mano las paredes- ellos vivían aquí…- Señala una de las esquinas del lugar donde estaba atado. Las habitaciones estaban por ese sector… oímos unos gritos y unos gruñidos. Cuando llegamos encontramos a uno de los tuyos manchado de sangre, con la hermana en sus brazos completamente aterrada, gritando y llorando y la habitación llena de sangre…

Su mano va hacia sus ojos, siento un sollozo. Levanta su cara para seguir hablando con la voz entrecortada.

- ¡Ese monstruo había matado al panadero y había destrozado el cuerpo de mi amada…!- esta vez grita-¡ apenas si podía reconocerla por lo desfigurada que estaba y envuelta en un mar de sangre!, quisimos detener a ese lobo pero era muy fuerte, logró dejarme una terrible herida en el brazo y dejó ciego de un ojo a uno de los aldeanos antes de salir con la hermana de mi amada… ella lloraba por su padre y su hermana muerta, jamás supimos que pasó con ella…

Me observa y veo como sus ojos tiemblan de rabia aguantando unas lágrimas.

- Elsa nos contó todo… suponemos que el final de aquella chica de mi juventud fue el mismo.

- Yo siento mucho lo de su prometida… - comienzo a decirle

- ¡Mentiroso! – me grita con rabia- No digas que lo sientes cuando has hecho exactamente lo mismo con Elsa y su hermana.

- No… eso no es cierto- exclamó enojado

- Ah no… - sonríe maliciosamente el anciano- ¿Acaso no mataste a la hermana Anna?

Me quedo helado

- ¿No le rebanaste el cuello y la abandonaste en el bosque?- dice el anciano- Encontramos su cadáver, lobo. Le destruiste el cuello y los animales comenzaron a hacer el resto. La dejaste tirada para luego abusar de Elsa y secuestrarla, ¡ mataste a Anna para robarte a su hermana, fue lo mismo que le pasó a la mujer que amaba por culpa de uno de ustedes!¡No digas que los sientes!

Da unos pasos rápidos hacia mí, yo me quedo helado cuando se quita la cadena y pone su mano sobre mi cuello con el material tocándome.

Grito de dolor antes de escucharlo hablar.

- ¡Yo quería tener una familia con ella! ¡casarme con ella! ¡tener hijos! Y un ser como tu la mata dejándome solo el recuerdo de su mechón de cabello en este medallón- me dice con su mano en mi cuello, enseñándome el accesorio peligrosamente cerca de mi. Para luego quitarlo.

Respiro entrecortadamente mientras él se aleja.

- Kristoff está desecho… - me dice- Veo reflejado su dolor en lo que me pasó hace tantos años atrás… pero por lo menos, Elsa logró volver- me observa- Y la pobre la dejaste embarazada.

- Si piensas hacer algo contra ella yo… lo amenazo

El rie.

- Elsa no es culpable de tus pecados – me dice – pero tampoco podemos dejar que esa criatura que trae en su vientre esté con ella… le recordará todos los males que su infame violador antes de escapar a su libertad.

Abro mis ojos, asustado.

- ¿Qué piensan hacerle a mi cachorro?- grito

- No pensamos matarlo- dice el anciano negando con la cabeza- Tranquilo, tampoco es su culpa de que sea el producto de una abominación como lo eres tú, aun así será útil.

Su mirada se oscurece un poco antes de continuar.

- ¿Sabes que hay brujos muy poderosos en algunas partes de este bosque?- dijo el anciano- hay pueblos y familias que les ofrecen un recién nacido por algunos favores especiales, imagínate que nos daría si le entregamos una cría de hombre lobo…

Respiro entrecortadamente de miedo para que luego la ira me consume para lanzarme sobre el anciano. Las cadenas lo evitan y el está a pocos centímetros de mi.

Una sonrisa aparece en su labios.

- Esperaremos a que el bebé se geste y lo entregaremos- dijo el anciano- Y tu lobo, luego de que esa criatura nazca te cortaremos la cabeza e iremos por el resto de los tuyos.

Gruño enfurecido mientras el anciano sonríe, toma el plato de comida y se aleja.

- Tómalo como una vuelta a la vida, lobo- dijo el anciano abriendo la puerta- Solo espero que Kristoff acepte decapitarte, creo que sería una buena venganza para él, ¿no crees?

La puerta se cierra, dejándome solo, con tristeza, ira y con mucho frío.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos, espero que les haya parecido interesante este nuevo capítulo.<p>

¿Saben? se me hace interesante unos comentarios en que muchos odiaban a Weselton ¿nunca se preguntaron que habría una razón?

Ojalá les haya cambiado la idea con el anciano, en general, se me hace un interesante personaje.

Sobre el último detalle de los brujos, debo decir que agregué parte de folclor nacional, adoro la mitología de la isla de chiloé, donde residen los brujos de mi país (Chile) y si, es verdad que muchas familias les entregaban un recién nacidos a los brujos. O eran para comérselos, usarlos en maleficios o hacían una criatura llamada Invunche, mas info en google :)

Espero que esten bien y tengan un buen dia.

No olviden mandarme sus comentarios y su opinion.


	11. Luna de Sangre

**Capitulo 11**

**Luna de Sangre**

* * *

><p>Ha pasado unas dos semanas desde mi encarcelamiento y una desde que Weselton comentó los planes para mi y mi hijo no nato.<p>

Estoy más delgado que antes, pero aun así las cadenas me sujetan firmemente mis extremidades y mi cuello.

Me duelen de sobremanera.

He tratado de zafarme de estas ataduras a cada momento y con lo que mi fuerza me da generándome heridas que arden y suelen sangrar de vez en cuando.

El piso de mi prisión ya está decorado de algunas gotas de mi sangre por mis vanos esfuerzos y mi camisa, ya sucia por el tiempo, tiene una decoración carmín en su cuello.

Escucho nuevamente el sonido de la puerta abrirse y no logro reconocer del todo los pasos, pero si el sonido de un plato con agua que se mueve levemente.

Observo los pies del visitante, se me son algo familiares y me encuentro con los ojos serios y profundos de Kristoff.

Se forma un silencio entre los dos. Es la primera vez que tenemos un encuentro como este. Veo algo de incomodidad en su mirada, es obvio, pienso. Fui quien mató a su prometida de todas formas. Yo no bajo mi mirada y la mantengo atenta y algo sombría. No lo quería cerca de mí.

Le tengo envidia desde que comencé a asechar a Elsa por la extrema familiar con que estaba con ella desde hace años jugando y trabajando juntos, como comían en conjunto a Anna y ahora su cercanía con mi mujer, la manera en que quería protegerla y la abrazaba frente a mí sin ningún reparo.

Y el extraño destino hace que se convierta en mi posible verdugo. Todavía desconozco si el anciano ya le habló de que el sería la persona indicada para matarme clamando una justicia divina y si él aceptó la propuesta.

El baja la vista un poco y abre sus labios.

- Vengo a limpiar tu heridas- dice de manera mecánica

Era obvio que no quería estar ahí.

Lo observo con el ceño fruncido y un gruñido se me escapa.

El trata de acercarse, pero mis movimientos y gruñidos lo hacen retroceder mientras tanto de alcanzarlo pero las cadenas lo evitan.

Gimo levemente ante el dolor de aquel tirón sobre mi cuerpo.

El se resigna a no volver a acercarse a mé y desaparece de la misma manera en que vino dejándome nuevamente en mi soledad y con un dolor en mi cuello.

Pasa un tiempo largo y vuelvo a escuchar algunos pasos que si logro reconocer. En mi prisión veo a aquellos dos custodios que Weselton dejó para cuidarme y atarme con aquellas cadenas. Los miro con odio y les gruño mostrando los dientes.

Ellos simplemente bufan molestos, sin decir alguna frase.

Unos pasos leves y una fragancia que conocía de memoria aparecieron en el lugar. Se podía sentir detrás de esos guardias. Olfatee el aire reconociendo aquel aroma a hierbas que me hacía suspirar y me habían traído hasta aquí en primer lugar.

Elsa apareció detrás de aquello hombres, portando nuevamente aquella vasija con agua, un paño limpio y algunas vendas y hierbas.

Llevaba su cabello en aquella trenza y un vestido gris muy semejante al que le vi aquella vez que la hice mi mujer y que se convirtió en pedazos luego de la marcara de todas la formas que mi cortejo me lo permitió. No llevaba su capucha, permitiéndome ver su rostro.

Mi pecho se infló de alegría al verla, y una sonrisa decoró mi rostro.

- Elsa- digo emocionado al verla y trato de levantarme.

Ella se queda quieta, mientras los guardias se interponen entre los dos mostrando las cuerdas y un palo de madera con remaches hechos de plata.

- Vengo a curarte las heridas-dice observándome. Sus ojos tienen una mirada neutra- No me toques ni te acerques a mi de manera extraña.

Observo a los hombres y a mi mujer, incómodo y confundido, decido hacerle caso y me siento.

Ella se acerca a mí, dejando un vasija con agua en el suelo y mojando el paño.

La observo acercarse más a mí con sus manos. De manera lenta y con algo de miedo, tocó mi cuello donde tenia una herida abierta por mis forcejeos y la fricción de la cadena sobre aquella zona. Siento sus dedos sobre mi y nuevamente me genera un escalofrío placentero, aprieto mis manos al ver como esos guardias me observan con sus armas en alto. Si tan solo Elsa estuviera sola.

Gimo un poco al sentir el paño con agua sobre mi piel, arde mucho mientras Elsa trata de mover un poco mis cadenas, las seca con cuidado para luego poner algo del jugo de las hierbas que lleva refrescando mi cuello antes de vendarlo.

- ¿Por qué me estas curando?- susurro

- Te quieren vivo- responde secamente- Supusieron que me dejarías acercarme a ti sin dañarme

- Nunca te dañaría Elsa- le digo observándola y alcanzando su mirada con semblante neutro.

Veo que baja su mirada avergonzada un segundo antes de volver a un semblante frio.

Sin importar su comportamiento, la veo distinta, su estado de embarazada la hacía verse más radiante, su piel estaba más pálida y sus labios y mejillas más rojas.

- Debes liberarme- le susurro

- ¿Por qué debería hacer eso?- me responde mientras revisa una de mis manos

- Elsa, nuestro cachorro peligra, tu y yo peligramos

- Este es mi hogar- me responde cortante mientras limpia la sangre de mis muñecas.

- Tu hogar está en el clan, donde estás segura en nuestro hogar.

- Nunca fue mi hogar- me responde observándome- fue una prisión donde tu me llevaste.

La observo, su mirada me llega a penetrar hasta lo más escondido de mi ser. Lo ha dicho de una manera tan directa y con una mirada tan significativa que me ha dejado completamente helado.

- ¿Y aquel cachorro?- le digo- Elsa, ¿realmente quieres aquel futuro para nuestro cachorro?

Elsa no se mueve, observa el piso y su mirada me dice que se ha quedado en blanco. Me observa un momento antes de gesticular.

- Lo que yo decida hacer con esto- dice señalando su vientre- es asunto mio, lobo.

- Elsa…

- Terminé- dice ella y se levanta para dirigirse ante los guardias

Toma las cosas que trajo para curarme. Me levanto, quiero tomarle su mano pero uno de los palos con chapa de plata me golpea.

Los guardias me quedan viendo, esperan que Elsa salga de aquel lugar antes de que desaparecer dejándome completamente solo nuevamente.

Dejo mi cuerpo caer sobre el piso generando un sonido metálico con mis cadenas. Bufo de cansancio.

Siento más frescas mis extremidades gracias a los cuidados que me dio Elsa. Mis manos se dirigen a mi cuello, y toco las vendas alrededor de mi piel, puedo sentir el aroma fresco de hierbas que utilizó como tratamiento.

Cierro mis ojos recordando el momento en que toca con sus manos mis heridas en ese sector, su tacto suave lo he sentido tan pocas veces y siempre me genera un delicioso escalofrío que recorre mi cuerpo.

El más presente fue aquella noche, cuando de manera suave, con una mirada de una loba en celo, se puso sobre mi y luego de manera fría y calculadora me atacó dejándome a punto de morir.

Bufo incómodo, pensando en aquel momento, en donde estoy y lo que me había dicho mi madre.

Mi madre….

Debe estar preocupada cuando descubrió que ya no estaba en la casa, suelo oír de lejos el sonido de mi gente en mi búsqueda. Sus aullidos gritan mi nombre, suelo respondérselos de la misma forma, pero de una manera tan débil que dudo saber si me escuchan.

Las palabras de ella me retumban en la cabeza. Sobre la tristeza de Elsa, lo de dejarla ir por su corazón roto y el luto que tiene. De cómo esa misma tristeza y odio que me tiene por matar a su hermana hace que casi muera y, ahora, encadenado, esperando que mi hijo se geste para ser entregado como ofrenda a los brujos, para luego ser decapitado.

Me pregunto si ella desea eso, mi muerte si, pero lo de entregar a nuestro hijo nonato…

Veo firmeza en su voz y en sus movimientos cuando me desea el mal, pero cuando le hablo del pequeño veo que duda.

No la veo segura de que quiera entregarlo.

Es lo que habían dicho mi hermano hace un tiempo atrás, las mujeres se tranquilizan y se enternecen al sentirse que serían madres.

Estoy seguro, muy en el fondo, que el odio que me tiene es cambiado por cariño ante lo que está creciendo en su vientre.

Entiendo que me odie, pero no puedo hacer nada ante eso. Pero si necesito salvarla de otra tristeza: la entrega de su hijo.

Si tan solo pudiera salir de aquí.

Siento un nuevo aullido del exterior, nuevamente escucho a los míos, pero esta vez no gritan mi nombre, el susurro llega hasta a mi diciendo : "Espera".

Deben tener un plan para liberarme, sonrío ante esto, pero sigo preocupado. Necesito sacar a Elsa de aquí lo antes posible.

Han pasado dos días desde que vi a Elsa por última vez, las noches son frías, pero logro arreglármelas de alguna manera.

Uno de los guardias trae una manta hecha de lana y de cuero de vaca para abrigarme en las noches que comienzan a ser peores.

Se me es gracioso como realmente me quieren vivo hasta la gestación de mi hijo.

En mi mente recuerdo las discusiones que tuve con Elsa, ella llamándome un ser sin corazón ni alma por la manera en que actué con la muerte de Anna.

Si yo no tengo alma, me pregunto que no tendrán estas personas: Encarcelándome, atado con cadenas y dejándome vivo hasta que mi mujer tenga a mi primogénito, con suerte podría oírlo llorar antes que lo entreguen y me decapiten. Me estoy muriendo lentamente aquí, mientras la muerte de Anna fue rápida, no la hice sufrir como lo están haciendo conmigo.

Veo por mi ventana, está oscureciendo y veo unos copos de nieve caer de vez en cuando con la poca vista que tengo. Algunos entran hasta donde estoy por culpa de un leve viento y se posan en mi cara desapareciendo ante el contacto de mi piel. Su caída es tan delicada como los roces de las manos de mi mujer.

Suspiro de agobio ante este pensamiento. Necesito estar con ella y conversar tantas cosas.

Mis pensamientos desaparecen cuando siento el latido de mi corazón acelerado y la sangre bombeándose por todo mi cuerpo, respiro entrecortadamente tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando.

Luego oigo los gritos del exterior y los gruñidos fuertes y cercanos de la manada.

Estaban aquí en la aldea.

Escucho un nuevo aullido, es un mensaje.

"La luna llena está con sangre"

El mensaje es claro y sonrío.

Siento unos pasos rápidos que abren con furia mi prisión.

Veo al anciano Weselton llegar, con su ropa manchada en sangre, su cabello canoso revuelto y un ojo cerrado por donde una mancha carmín comenzaba a cubrirle. Lleva en sus manos un hacha y me observa con furia.

- ¡Lobo, explícame esto!- dice con furia.

Yo no respondo, pero la sonrisa placentera en mi rostro hace entender al anciano que sabía que estaba pasando, pero me mantengo tranquilo, esperando que el bombeo de mi sangre bestial termine su recorrido por mis venas.

Mi sonrisa hace que el anciano se ponga furioso, me muestra sus dientes con odio y bufa ofendido, podía escuchar perfectamente el aire saliendo de su gran nariz.

- Los tuyos nos están atacando- dice con odio- no son muchos, peor están haciendo estragos. Nuestras armas no pueden con ellos.

Me señala con su hacha.

- ¡Qué mierda está pasando!- me grita queriendo una explicación.

No respondo, y puedo oír desde afuera el sonido de la gente gritando, hachas cayendo, gruñidos y dientes rompiendo la carne de algunos humanos. Puedo sentir desde aquí el olor a sangre en conjunto al olor del pasto quemándose.

Mi sonrisa se agudiza y un sonido sale de mis labios.

Un leve risa.

Weselton aumenta su enfado al verme, en especial cuando mi risa se incrementa convirtiéndose en una carcajada, la cual retumba entre las piedras mezclándose con los ruidos del enfrentamiento.

Mi cara sube hasta sus ojos y siento como mi rostro se desfigura por mi risa, convirtiéndose la de un loco mientras subo el sonido de mi voz. Weselton sube su hacha en manera amenazante esperando una respuesta de mi parte.

Mi carcajada comienza a detenerse, pero sin dejar aquella sonrisa de mi boca acompañada de una mirada astuta de parte de mi.

- Pensé que sabía todo de mi raza, anciano- sonrío

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Me levanto y me alejo un poco de la muralla, haciendo sonar mis cadenas.

- ¿Sabe lo que pasa cuando hay sangre en la luna?

El me queda observando, subiendo una ceja. Comprendo que el anciano no entiende mis palabras. Sonrío ante esto.

- ¿La luna llena es algo bello no? mi gente la venera, porque nos alumbra en las noches y cuando cazamos, es nuestra protectora, una diosa si deseas decirle. Nos nutre de su bondad y nosotros le rezamos aullándole ante su blanca luz- dije- Pero hay veces que sangra, se tiñe de rojo y nosotros lo sentimos en cada una de nuestras venas.

Mi mirada se pone más afilada observando al anciano. Subo mi mano observándola.

- Es como si la luna nos entregara su fuerza inmortal, nos diera una gota de su propia vida en nuestra sangre hierve de manera maravillosa, casi tan gloriosa como cuando elegimos a nuestra pareja e iniciamos el cortejo.

Un gruñido animal sale de mi boca y mis colmillo salen de su escondite. Los echaba de menos, tengo que tocarlos con la punta de la lengua ante mi felicidad de verlos de nuevo, mientras mis patillas crecen levemente cubriendo parte de mi cara ante un asustado Weselton. Lo observo nuevamente y rio.

- La luna es más poderosa que un hilo de plata o sus cadenas anciano- le digo.

Tomo las cadenas de mi cuello y como si fueran hechas de madera se trizan al jalarlas dejando que mi cuello respire por primera vez en días.

El anciano grita al ver esto y como, con facilidad, mis cadenas son rotas completamente haciendo que los eslabones sueltos caigan haciendo un estrepitoso ruido dejándome, por fín, libre.

- Hoy soy más poderoso que nunca, Weselton.

El grita de enojo y se lanza con hacha en mano contra mi, fuera de su cabales.

Tomo sin ningún problema el mango del hacha, con una mis garras y observo al anciano por unos segundos.

El me mira, atemorizado.

Mi garra libre se levanta haciendo un sonido seco cuando va hacia la piel del anciano.

La siento cálida ante la sangre que ahora la adorna, toda mi mano está manchada de un color rojo brillante al encajarse en el hombro derecho del anciano, quien comienza a respirar entrecortadamente.

- Tu…- respira con dificultad Weselton- Monstruo asqueroso...

- ¿Lo dice quien entregará a mi hijo a unos brujos?- le digo con asco- Te lo mereces anciano, por meterte con mi familia.

Weselton comienza a temblar, sus manos ya no pueden sujetar su hacha, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

La herida y la perdida de sangre lo estaba debilitando.

Con mi mano libre, desencajo al anciano de mi brazo dejándolo caer al suelo como un paquete de ladrillos.

Su respiración es leve, moriría en cualquier momento.

Mi instinto me dice que debo terminar con él, pero quiero que sufra, que muera en una gran agonía. Además ya estaba a punto de desvanecerse.

Mi lengua se pasea por mi mano ensangrentada sintiendo el sabor amargo de aquel líquido.

No había probado sangre humana de esta forma desde que había salvado a Elsa de aquella hiedra venenosa. La sensación era completamente distinta. Esta vez quería sentir con gusto el sabor de aquella sangre de manera de venganza. El sabor era extraño, pero nada malo.

Mi camisa está manchada por las gotas que cayeron y siento el aroma de sangre seca en mi cara antes de salir de mi prisión.

Era agradable sentir algo de aire fresco mientras había un pequeño camino de nieve con algunas manchas rojas afuera.

Puedo cruzar sin problemas aquella barrera invisible de plata gracias a la sangre de la luna llena en mis venas haciendo que mis instintos más salvajes esté a flor de piel.

Olfateo el aire y mis oídos están atentos al ruido de la batalla.

Busco aquel aroma que necesito, las hierbas de Elsa, su cabello rubio, su pecho blanco y su vientre levemente abultado.

Sonrío, había captado el olor.

Esta vez no tenía un plan para atrapar a Elsa y no habría muertes planeadas.

Habría una masacre que teñiré de rojo como la diosa que me había dado este regalo.

* * *

><p><strong>Feliz año nuevo a todos mis queridos muchachos<strong>.

Quiero agradecer a todos quienes han dejado comentarios, pm y han favoriteado esta historia y mil perdones por el atraso, pero en serio que no podía escribir y parece que mi tiempo será más limitado este año, pero no desesperen que sus comentarios me mantienen viva las ganas de escribir esto para todos ustedes.

Cada vez las cosas se ponen más interesantes ¿no? ¿qué opinan?

Quiero agradecer un Guest review super interesante que me llegó hace un tiempo. Comentaba que este fic le gustaba escucharlo con la canción "Howl" de Florence and the machine y bueno, no conocía esa banda y realmente es una canción que va de maravilla a este fic, me impresionó. Muchas gracias! Lo dejé en mi tumblr por si les interesa escucharla con subtitulos.

Hablando de tumblr, cambié la dirección y cambie de cuenta, tenía problemas con los tags y reblogueos, así que si no lo conocen, revisen mi perfil, dejo inspiración para mis fics y dejo las actualizaciones de ellos.

Como siempre agradezco sus comentarios y muy en especial, esta vez, que siento que escribí esto sin una edición buena. Si ven algo que no quedó bien se los agradeceré mucho (y más de un lector también)

Les cuento que hace unas semanas hice un one-shot au y crossover entre frozen y enredados. Si estas leyendo mi fic "Alas Negras" es la misma ambientación y de seguro te parecerá interesante

Que estén super bien y tengan un buen día.


	12. Enfrentamiento

**Capítulo 12**

**Enfrentamiento**

* * *

><p>Observo el exterior, sintiendo los leves copos de nieves que estaba cayendo del cielo rozando levemente mi piel.<p>

Tocar el suelo y el aíre frio eran vigorizantes luego de estar encerrado por un largo tiempo. No tengo problemas para acostumbrarme a la temperatura gracias a la luna roja que hacía que mi naturaleza cambiara.

Veo el cielo y me encuentro aquella bella perla convertida en un rubí en ese manto oscuro que comenzaba a llorar nieve.

Escucho un sonido metálico y me volteo.

Eran aquellos guardias de Weselton quienes iban en mi dirección con unas lanzas de plata.

Pobres.

Sonrío con prepotencia antes que ellos se acerquen a mi, el que parecía más joven, uno sin barba, es quien me ataca primero con su lanza, la esquivo con facilidad. Vuelve a atacarme tratando de hacerme una estocada en el pecho pero soy más rápido.

En menos de un segundo estoy frente de él y tomo su cabeza, el me observa sorprendido un mero segundo antes de que se escuche el crujir de su cuello quebrado y su mirada pierda completamente la visión quedándose en blanco y su cuerpo cayendo sobre el suelo sin vida.

El otro, con una barba prominente, grita de furia ante su amigo caído y trata de atacarme por la espalda con su lanza, logro esquivarla con algo de suerte, él es más rápido.

El hombre toma la otra lanza que estaba en el suelo de su compañero caído, y va contra mí.

Veo que el sabe lo que está haciendo, mueve las lanzas de una manera distinta, se me es difícil seguir su ritmo, tengo que defenderme y sería más complicado atacarlo.

Trato de buscarle un punto ciego, pero con las dos lanzas es mucho más complicado.

Hubo un momento en que trato de acercarme a él, pero me roza con la lanza, cortándome un poco de mi cabello rojizo.

Debo retroceder.

El hombre grita y descubro porqué, uno de mis hermanos mayores, en su forma de lobo, apareció por su espalda y ha atacado su pierna, dejándolo desprotegido.

Sonrío y me lanzo sobre él con mis colmillos rompiendo su cuello. Siento como sus venas se parten ante mi tacto y un sonido casi inaudible de dolor sale de su boca. La sangre brota manchándome a mí y su cuerpo, el cual ahora cae derramando sangre sobre la nieve.

- Hans, ¿estás bien?- mi hermano ha vuelto a su forma original y se acerca a mí- Tienes muchas heridas- me comenta

- Eso es lo de menos- digo con una leve sonrisa, para luego pasear mi lengua alrededor de mi boca, quitando el exceso de sangre- No puedo creer que lograron encontrarme

- Nos dimos cuenta cuando quisimos hacerte una visita hace unas semanas- comentó mi hermano- Fue relativamente obvio saber donde estabas, pero no encontrábamos rastros tuyos, pensábamos que te habían matado hasta que oímos los rumores de algunos aldeanos. Hay que agradecer a la luna de sangre. Nos moríamos de ganas de venir a buscarte, pero necesitábamos un poco más de ayuda. Nos dimos cuenta que algunos trabajaban con herramientas y armas de plata. Estaban bien organizados.

- Es culpa del anciano que los guiaba- le digo- pero descuida, ya me encargué de ese problema- Bendita luna de sangre.

Ambos observamos la luna roja en silencio, agradeciéndole en silencio.

Mi hermano baja su vista y hace una seña.

- Debemos irnos – comenta- transfórmate y sígueme, vámonos de aquí lo más rápido.

El corre unos metros, pero yo me quedo quieto, él se da cuenta de esto y voltea con extrañeza.

- ¿Qué esperas?- me dice

Yo niego con la cabeza

- Debo buscar a mi mujer- le digo

- ¿Estás loco?- me dice abriendo sus ojos- Ella casi te mata en nuestro pueblo.

- Lo sé

- Nuestro padre y los ancianos están de acuerdo en que la dejes ir, olvídate de todo Hans, no vale la pena.

- Está embarazada

- Al diablo con ese cachorro- exclamó mi hermano

No me doy cuenta cuando mi puño se levanta y se estrella sobre la mejilla de mi hermano haciendo un sonido seco y rotando su cara.

Se que mi hermano está pensando en mi seguridad como todo el clan, pero yo vine aquí sabiendo lo peligroso que era porque necesitaba hablar con Elsa y no pensaba dejarla luego de todo lo que he tenido que pasar y de saber el peligro en que estaba mi primer hijo.

- Lo siento- le digo antes de transformarme en lobo y salir de ahí.

Logro escuchar un "mierda, Hans" antes de perderlo e ir al pueblo.

La gente se escondía y podía ver a los míos recorrer las calles y atacando a los humanos que trataban de hacerles daño, algunas casas se estaban incendiando y de lejos se podía escuchar el sonido de niños y mujeres gritando.

Todo era caótico y el aroma a madera convirtiéndose en ceniza comenzaba a llenar el ambiente, haciéndome perder la fragancia de Elsa. Los copos de nieve ayudaban un poco a limpiar el aire, pero era en vano, debía actuar rápido. Utilizar mi olfato y el resto de mis agudos sentidos para localizarla: su aroma, el ruido de sus pasos al caminar o el sonido de su cabello al moverse. Cualquier indicio me serviría para llegar hasta ella.

Recorrí el lugar, buscando pistas, no encontraba nada.

Observé a los míos que comenzaban a irse del pueblo. Pronto me quedaría solo y eso seria muy peligroso.

De seguro me matarían.

Mi instinto y raciocinio animal me dicen que debo seguir a la manada. Pero mi otro lado me dice que debo seguir buscando. Todo es confuso hasta que observo una cabaña.

Logro reconocerla por más que exista humo a mi alrededor y el pueblo estuviera en estado de caos. La calle se me es muy familiar, fue la primera que tomé al sentir la esencia de ella. Era la cabaña donde estaba Elsa con Kristoff.

Es la única pista que tengo de ellos, me acerco corriendo y puedo vislumbrar dos figuras saliendo por detrás de ella. Una era alta y fornida y la otra delgada con una inconfundible capa azul.

Había encontrado a la caperucita y a ese cazador.

Observo que Kristoff lleva una bolsa de cuero sobre su hombro y tomaba de la mano a Elsa, para que apurara su paso. Se dirigían al exterior del pueblo, escapando hacia un sendero del bosque.

Yo no iba a permitirlo.

Gruño y ladro de furia. Comienzo a correr, pasando por maderas quemadas y cuerpos sin vida.

Siento un grito ahogado de parte de ambos cuando me ven frente a ellos cerrándoles el paso y gruñendo de manera amenazante.

Kristoff empuja a Elsa dejándola resguardada a su espalda, mientras saca de sus ropas una daga similar a la que tenía mi mujer cuando la cortejaba.

Comienzo a rodearlos volviendo a mi forma con los ojos clavados en ambos. Veo terror ante mi cambio, tal vez no esperaban verme de nuevo o es por las manchas de sangre seca repartidas por todo mi cuerpo, simplemente no lo se y me da lo mismo en este momento.

Con la mirada fija en ambos, les hablo.

- ¿Pensaban escapar?- digo con una voz jadeante y furiosa.

- Aléjate- me amenaza Kristoff empuñando la daga hacia mi- Déjala en paz.

- Este no es tu problema – le digo- esto es entre ella y yo.

- Se convirtió en mi problema cuando atacaste a Anna, monstruo- me dice con furia- La voy a vengar , me oyes.

Lanzo una carcajada enojando más al cazador y asustando a Elsa.

- Oh, ¿la vengarás?- le digo con burla- ¿Qué harás cazador? ¿matarme?

El rechina los dientes, y se lanza contra mí con su daga.

Muestro mis dientes y me lanzo contra él generando un forcejeo. Él es fuerte, es difícil mantener la fuerza contra él aunque la luna me haya dado un poco de su bondad.

Siento presión en mi cuello, algo se ha atado en aquella parte y me jala, lejos de Kristoff haciéndome caer al suelo.

Siento muy poca fuerza, pero me ha tomado por sorpresa.

Volteo y observo algo que nunca esperé ver.

Weselton.

El anciano seguía vivo, pero débil. Jadeaba mucho y una gran mancha de sangre se mantenía en su sector derecho, podía ver el agujero de carne viva que yo mismo le hice hace unos momentos. Su cabello caía sobre su cara sucia y transpirada, su ojo manchado en sangre estaba cerrado y mantenía con todas sus fuerzas el hilo de plata.

- Kristoff, vete de aquí- ordena sin quitarme la vista.

- Señor…- susurra Kristoff

- ¡Vete!- grita el anciano.

Veo a Kristoff correr y toma a Elsa en brazos para perderse en el sendero, los observo por el rabillo del ojo, con rabia mientras me quito esa cadena de mi cuello.

- Eres un viejo persistente, como una plaga- le digo a Weselton

El sonríe levemente, jadeando fuertemente.

- No puedo dejarte con vida lobo- veo como Weselton toma la cadena de plata de su cuello con sus manos- Hice una promesa que nunca dejaría que un lobo volviera ha hacer sufrir a mi gente.

- Sufrir, ¿no?- le digo con rabia- ¿Y Elsa estaba feliz al saber que su hijo sería entregado?

- Alguien como ella nunca podría querer a una criatura tan blasfema hecha por alguien como tú, lobo- me dice jadeando- eres un egoísta

- Usted también.

Vuelvo a gruñir y mis dientes comienzan a crecer. Weselton saca una estaca con remaches plateados de su bolsillo y me señala corriendo hacia mi con rostro decidido.

Hago lo mismo que él, dejaríamos los dos nuestra suerte en un solo golpe.

Nos acercamos observando nuestros ojos y levantamos nuestras armas: Yo tengo mis garras, él su estaca.

Siento un dolor incómodo en mi hombro mientras veo que mi brazo se encajó en el pecho del anciano dejando que algunos copos de nieve cayeran en mi mano extendida desde la espalda de mi oponente

Escucho a Weselton toser y el sonido de algo de sangre cayendo a la nieve.

- Agatha…- susurra antes de desvanecerse por completo y dejar de escuchar el ruido de su respiración.

Ya estaba muerto.

Libero su cuerpo y dejo que caiga sobre la nieve tiñéndola de carmín encontrándome con sus ojos en blanco.

La cadena de plata que portaba se ha roto, dejando caer el guardapelo en la nieve.

Me agacho para tomarlo y abrirlo, encontrando, efectivamente, un rulo de cabello.

Observo el cuerpo sin vida del anciano y me acerco a él. Depositando en una de sus manos muertas el guardapelo de plata cerrándola entre sus dedos inanimados.

Podía entender un poco, en este momento, lo que sentía Weselton. Ser separados de la persona con la cual querías pasar el resto de tu vida y no poder hacer nada al respecto. Yo todavía tenía una oportunidad.

Observo el sendero y me dirijo hasta él. Mi encuentro con el anciano fue relativamente corto, podría encontrarlos fácilmente y más aún sin todos los olores que se mezclaban en el pueblo.

Olfateo el aire, tratando de limpiar mis narices del olor a carne quemada y de sangre con el de la nieve y las plantas del bosque. Mantengo cerrado mis ojos hasta que la mezcla de olores se detenga dejándome mi sentido claro.

Observo la nieve encontrando unas huellas grandes y profundas, las de Kristoff.

Ya tenía el rastro y mis fosas nasales estaban en perfecto estado.

Inconscientemente me relamí los labios ante de comenzar a correr por el sendero observando las huellas de mi nueva presa.

El camino se comenzaba a abrir y el olor de Kristoff y de Elsa se hacían más y más fuerte hasta que logré divisarlos. Podía ver levemente la capa azul de Elsa siendo llevada por la gruesa figura del cazador.

Subo mi velocidad con los ojos brillando y mis colmillos al aire.

Un gruñido de mi boca alertó a Elsa, quien me observó para dar un grito.

- ¡Kristoff, cuidado!- exclamó ella al verme.

Kristoff volteó el segundo justo antes que me lanzara sobre él.

Soltó a Elsa y le entregó la bolsa que llevaba consigo. Para poder sacar su daga.

- Elsa, corre- exclamó Kristoff observándome.

- Pero…- dice Elsa.

- ¡Sálvate! – dice el cazador.

Me lanzo sobre el tirándolo al suelo, quiero morderle el cuello pero el logra golpearme el estómago y que me quite de encima de él.

Lo veo de pie y comienzo a rodearlo mientras gruño. El toma su daga en posición de ataque.

- No dejaré que le hagas daño- me grita

- No pienso dañarla- le digo- Jamás la quise dañar- mi mirada baja y hago una mueca oscura – Pero contigo no puedo decir lo mismo.

Esto enfurece al cazador y decide lanzarse contra mí gritando. Logró evitar que su daga me ataque tomando su brazo y torciéndoselo por la espalda, logrando soltar su arma.

Él gritando de dolor.

Logro someterlo golpeando la parte lateral de sus rodillas haciendo que se arrodille y poniendo su cabeza en la tierra nevada con mi mano libre. Un nuevo grito escapa de su boca.

Mi mujer exclama asustada, sin moverse y con el bolso temblando sobre sus manos.

- ¡Elsa!- logro gritar haciendo que ella me observe.

Veo miedo en sus ojos mientras sus pupilas me observaban en conjunto a quien tenía acostado en la tierra, mis colmillos estaban peligrosamente cerca de su piel. Sentía a Kristoff bufar asustado pero continuaba tratando de escapar. La luna me daba fuerza más allá de la que el poseía y mi lado animal estaba completamente encendido, era en vano.

- Debes volver conmigo- articulo

- No lo hagas- dice Kristoff debajo de mi con dificultad- Olvídate de mi y ponte a salvo…

Gruño de enojo ante sus palabras, presionando más fuerte mis garras sobre su cabeza y su brazo, haciéndolo quejarse. Elsa grita espantada

- Kristoff…- dice ella aterrada y con ojos vidriosos

- Creo que quieres ver a Anna, ¿no?- digo con malicia a mi presa mirándolo a los ojos, el me devuelve su mirada de manera peligrosa- Con gusto puedo hacerlo

El traga saliva mientras un gruñido sale de lo más hondo de mi, comenzando a desaparecer mi raciocinio, solo quería morderlo y ver como salía la sangre desde sus venas.

- ¡No lo hagas!

Elsa logra llegar hasta mi subconsciente con su grito. La observo llorando, había soltado el bolso. Estaba tratando de acercarse a mi con pequeños pasos, puedo ver levemente su vientre abultado bajo su ropa y de su hermosa capa azul.

- Hans- me susurra

Es tan extraño oírla decir mi nombre, es una caricia hecha de palabras y traída por el viento. Mi lado animal se apacigua, mis gruñidos se convierten en jadeos suaves hasta que logro controlarme. Observo sus ojos azules y llorosos. Ella respira profundamente antes de hablar.

- Si me prometes no hacerle daño… yo volveré contigo.

Sus palabras me sorprenden de la misma forma que a mi presa, quien continua batallando conmigo.

- No, Elsa- grita Kristoff- No te sacrifiques no vale la pena

- Kristoff… - susurra ella- No puedo permitir que te pase algo, eres lo más cercano a una familia que me queda- se le quiebra la voz antes de continuar- No podría soportar perderte a ti también.

Escucho chillar al rubio y luego un sollozo seguido de un suave moquilleo mientras él baja la cabeza resignado.

- Por favor- me dice Elsa- es lo único que te pido.

La observo unos momentos hasta dejar de sujetar a mi presa y empujarlo al piso como si fuera una piedra, algo insignificante.

El tose por culpa de mi agarre y por el sabor de la tierra, me observa con odio desde el suelo y yo de manera amenazante.

Camino unos pasos hasta estar al lado de Elsa, sus ojos están hinchados pero luce completamente hermosa, había algo dulce en su estado de embarazo que me enternecía en mi interior.

Mi mano con sangre seca se acerca a su trenza, la cual suelto dejando su cabello nuevamente como aquel día en que la hice mi pareja para toda la vida paseo mis dedos por sus cabellos dorados hasta llegar a su nuca, la cual acerco hasta a mi para tocar mi boca con la suya, convirtiéndose en un beso demandante y hambriento incomodando a Elsa, pero ella no batalla y permite que haga lo que quiera moviendo mi lengua salvaje y presionando mis colmillos sobre sus rojos labios.

Meses sin verla ni tocarla me estaban volviendo loco, necesitaba su tacto, su aroma, su boca.

Mientras me alimento del aliento de mi mujer, observo de reojo a Kristoff en el suelo, mi mirada maliciosa lo alcanza y descubro que me mira con furia y apretando sus puños. Sabe que no puede hacer nada y eso me agrada de sobremanera, pero más me producía regocijo era mostrarle como tomaba con propiedad a mi mujer y ella no se resistía, dejando en claro que mi lazo con ella era indestructible y que no le permitiría que la alejaran de mí.

Era mi compañera y la madre de mi futuro cachorro, una mujer de mi clan.

Mi beso salvaje se corta saliendo un ruido lujurioso de mi boca. Echaba de menos sus labios y su piel.

La cubrí con su capucha y la tomé en mis brazos, volteándome al muchacho quien todavía estaba en el suelo mirándome con rabia.

- Ni se te ocurra seguirnos- lo amenazo antes de desaparecer con mi esposa en la inmensidad del bosque.

Logro estar en un espacio alejado del pueblo, donde sería complicado seguirnos y bajo a Elsa. Le quito su capucha sobre su cabeza para observarla mejor. Tomo su cara con mis manos, la muevo, observando algún posible daño en ella, está perfecta, levanto levemente la capa de su ropa para ver sus brazos y su cuello.

Observo a mi mujer, su rostro observa el suelo y su mirada se ve oscura y triste.

Lo que hice hace poco la tiene así, puedo entenderla y algo de culpa aparece en mi inconsciente.

Mi mano va hacia su barbilla, subiendo su mirada hasta la mía. Sus ojos brillaban de tristeza y eso me duele, me duele mucho.

- Perdona todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora- le digo sin saber si me creería.

Ella hace un movimiento con la cabeza para quitar mi mano sobre ella.

- Solo vámonos, lobo- me dice cortante.

Nuevamente esa frialdad en nombrarme, esta vez me afecta más de lo necesario.

Tomo su rostro para hacer que me observe.

- Llámame por mi nombre, por favor- le suplico

- ¿Como puedo llamarte por tu nombre luego de todo lo que has hecho?- me dice con odio.

- Se que es difícil de entender- le digo- Pero dime Elsa ¿en serio querías entregar a nuestro bebé? ¿Crees que él merece esto?

Ella no responde. Baja la cabeza y siento que palidece. Su cuerpo pierde el equilibrio, pero logro tomarla entre mis brazos. Ella lleva una de sus manos hasta su frente cerrando los ojos.

- Estas cansada- le digo- estas mareada por tu estado y lo que ha pasado hoy, caperucita. Esto es en parte mi culpa, lo siento tanto.

La acercó a mi, tomando delicadamente su cabeza con mis manos y le doy un suave beso en la frente, antes de tomarla, lo mejor posible para que no se sintiera peor. Ella no se resiste

- Vamos a casa- le digo y observo como tiene sus ojos semi abiertos por el cansancio y el malestar- Iré lento para que no te sientas peor. Descansaremos entre las pieles y le pediré a mis cuñadas que te preparen un brebaje para que te sientas mejor y que nuestro cachorro pueda estar sano.

Los copos de nieve seguían cayendo suavemente, ¿hacía frio? no lo sabía con certeza . La luna roja que nos alumbraba me daba una energía maravillosa, la cual me mantenía a una temperatura que no sentía nada y se la proyectaba a Elsa entre mis brazos.

Seguí el camino hasta mi manada, sintiendo un suave susurro de parte de mi caperucita. Se había quedado dormida. Se veía indefensa y cansada, su piel estaba más pálida y unas líneas moradas se encontraban bajo sus ojos. La he hecho sufrir mucho sin saber, sólo espero que las cosas cambien, necesitaba hacerlas cambiar. Me detengo para acomodar mejor a Elsa entre mi pecho y mis brazos moviendo su capa azul. No puedo evitar acercarme a ella y tocar levemente sus labios dormidos y levemente fríos.

Sólo esperaba que la luna roja me ayudara a proyectar el calor que me daba a mi mujer.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado este nuevo capítulo.<p>

Hay algunas cosas que estan solucionandose y ya vemos que el hombre lobo ya abrió esa cabecita suya de las cosas que estan pasando alrededor de su mujer.

Mi pregunta, mis estimados es ¿qué piensan que va a pasar? cuales son sus teorías al llegar al clan o que cosas ven que todavía no se solucionan, siempre agradeceré su opinión.

Sin necesidad de hacer spoiler ni nada, los invito a mi tumblr de inspiracion, ya que muchas imagenes para este fic estan metidas ahí como idea. También aviso por ahí mis actualizaciones y otras cosas :)

Tengan un buen día.


End file.
